Matrimonio de (in)Conveniencia
by Moshisushi
Summary: Sirius Black nunca creyó que se casaría y mucho menos que lo haria con su odiada prima Bellatrix. Pero la familia Black no dejaba de sorprenderle y a través de una estrategía urdida por sus padres y sus tíos, terminó formando uno de los matrimonios más limpios del mundo mágico. ¿Logrará sobrevivir a ese matrimonio de (in)conveniencia?
1. El Juramento Inquebrantable

**A/N: ¡Hola! No me esperaba estar de nuevo aquí con otra historia (sobretodo cuando tengo otras por ahí a medio) pero la inspiración vino a mi y tuve que plasmarlo todo o temia que se me olvidase. Esta historia al contrario que "Rojo oscuro casi negro", esta recien salida del horno, asi que este capítulo es el único que tengo escrito por ahora, por lo que no tendrá actulizaciones tan seguidas como el otro.  
**

**¡Espero que disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – El Juramento Inquebrantable.**

Sirius Black se sentaba en unos de los caros sillones que adornaban el salón de la casa de su ancestral familia. La velada no podía ser más insoportable, creyó que tras haber cumplido con la obligación de cenar con ellos, podría escaparse a su cuarto a diseñar su tercer intento de escape. Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida. Aunque para él ya no era sería la tercera, a decir verdad, había perdido la cuenta. Cada vez que intentaba escaparse, le pillaban. Había intentado salir por el tejado, por una ventana, directamente por la puerta o no volver en el tren de Hogwarts a King's Cross, pero siempre acababan dando con él. Pensó que al haber terminado en el colegio, con sus diecisiete años cumplidos y con total acceso a todo tipo de hechizos, conjuros y pociones, le resultaría más sencillo, pero no era así. No entendía que pasaba, pero parecía que estuviera atrapado a tener que convivir siempre con aquella familia.

Puso los pies sobre la mesa de té en frente suyo. Se aburría. Su madre le ordenó que fuera al salón y que esperase allí. Según palabras textuales _"Grandes noticias nos deparan, noticias que volverán a engrandecer esta familia"_, a saber qué tontería le iban a contar. Lo único que quería era poder irse a vivir con su buen amigo James Potter y aplicar para uno de los puestos de auror en el ministerio…

Unos minutos después, le hicieron compañía sus dos primas. Bellatrix y Narcisa cuchicheaban de pie detrás de él, por lo poco que entendió, ellas tampoco sabían a qué podía deberse esa reunión familiar. A Regulus no se le veía por ningún sitio. Le tenía envidia, él no tendría que aguantar la charla sobre la pureza que les iban a soltar.

Al poco tiempo hicieron acto de presencia sus padres y sus tíos. Su padre y su tío Cygnus ocuparon los dos sillones junto a la chimenea mientras que su madre y su tía se quedaron de pie, cada una al lado de su respectivo marido. Así era como funcionaban los matrimonios puros, la mujer quedaba relegada a un segundo lugar y donde su único cometido era traer al mundo a otros sangres limpias. Muchas brujas extraordinarias se había perdido la sociedad mágica por ese machismo.

–Querido hijo, queridas sobrinas… –Orión se ajusto en su asiento. –Ha llegado el momento en que debéis partir hacia vuestra vida adulta. El momento en que dejéis de estar bajo nuestra protección.

Sirius que estaba mirando al techo distraído pensando en sus cosas, giró la cabeza velozmente hacia su padre. Lo que acababa de escuchar era más interesante que intentar comprender como era posible que hasta en el techo de su salón hubiera cuadros de sus antepasados. Se emocionó. Si su padre hablaba con sinceridad, podría decirse que les estaban dejando marcharse de aquella casa.

–Todos en esta sala somos conscientes que este día llegaría. Narcisa… a ti aún te queda un año en Hogwarts, pero hemos creído conveniente realizar el anuncio a la vez. –Orión hizo un gesto a su cuñado para que continuara.

–Nuestra familia lleva siglos sobreviviendo a los continuos cambios que los nuevos tiempos nos traen. La mezcla de sangres y la tolerancia por los inferiores a nosotros a supuesto grandes desafíos para la continuación de nuestro linaje. Somos pocos, pero los que quedamos debemos de ignorar nuestras preferencias y elegir lo que es mejor para la familia. Por eso con el fin de mantenernos siempre puros, hemos decidido que Narcisa será prometida en matrimonio a Lucius Malfoy.

La protagonista ahogó un pequeño grito de satisfacción. Pero enseguida recuperó la compostura como toda dama de sangre limpia. Sirius en cambio la miró asqueado, ¿qué persona se alegra de que su familia le prometa en matrimonio a la fuerza? Que cosas tenia, un miembro de su familia sería el único orgulloso de ello.

Malfoy, es el tío mas egocentrico que conocía, solo le faltaba llevar continuamente un espejo consigo para admirarse las veinticuatro horas del día. Desde luego era el marido perfecto para su prima.

–Bellatrix tú serás prometida en matrimonio a…

Podía hasta averiguar con quien seria. Rodolphus Lestrange. Sus dos primas debían de saber desde hace años que serian comprometidas con esos dos imbéciles, ya que en más de una ocasión las había visto metiéndose mano con ellos por los pasillos. La visión era repugnante.

–…Sirius.

Centró la mirada en su madre cuando esta le llamó. Se había distraído tanto con su pensamientos que no había escuchado lo que le acababan de decir.

–Perdón madre. –Valía más que se disculpase si no quería que a su encierro se le sumasen más hechizos contra escapes.

Walburga negó con la cabeza. Los ojos de sus tíos estaban clavados sobre él mientras que su padre apretaba con fuerza la varita entre sus manos. Eso pintaba mal. Tan bien había aprendido a ignorar lo que le decían que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Miró a sus dos primas, Narcisa se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca, parecía sorprendida, mientras que Bellatrix abría tanto la suya que una blugger podía caber en ella.

–Sirius… –Volvió a repetir su madre. –Tú te casaras con Bellatrix.

¿Qué decía esa mujer? ¿Él casado con la loca de su prima? Esa familia se había vuelto loca por completo... O puede que todo fuera una broma. Seguro que le habían pillado distraído y era su castigo. Si iba a ser que ser verdad que se parecía en algo a ellos y debían ser en el gen bromista.

Comenzó a reírse.

Pensó que todos acabarían igual que él. Pero las caras serias de antes se mantuvieron. Fue poco a poco cortando la risa hasta que el adoptó el mismo comportamiento.

–Es una broma ¿verdad? –Preguntó con miedo.

–Nosotros nunca bromearíamos con un tema tan importante como este. –Sentenció su padre. –En unas semanas se celebrará el compromiso y os casareis.

Se levantó de un salto del sillón. Esa familia había perdido la cabeza por completo. Sobre su frio cadáver le obligarían a casarse con nadie y mucho menos con una de sus primas.

–¡No! –Gritó. –Ni de coña me caso con esta. Ya le estáis buscando a otro.

–Yo tampoco me quiero casar con este traidor.

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción. El odio era mutuo. No les quedaba más remedio que se quitaran esa idea de la cabeza.

–Os casareis. No tenéis otra opción. –Cygnus declaró con voz nerviosa.

–¡Padre! –Gritó Bellatrix. –Tiene que existir otra posibilidad…

Druella que se había mantenido callada desde el principio de la velada. Se separó del lado de su marido y se acercó a su hija.

–Te casarás con tu primo y punto. Si no lo haces el juramento…

Pero no terminó porque Walburga le chistó para que se callara.

¿Juramento? ¿De qué juramento hablaba esta mujer? Si era lo que Sirius creía, estaba metido en una muy gorda.

–¡¿Qué juramento?! –Bellatrix se estaba comenzando a desquiciar.

Orión, como patriarca de la familia, dirigió la situación. Hizo que Narcisa abandonase la sala y que su cuñada se retirase para poder hablar.

–Hace años cuando ambos erais unos niños pequeños. Sufrimos una gran desgracia que hizo que nuestro árbol se viera vil mente talado. Era algo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero esperábamos que en las nuevas generaciones no ocurriera. Pero nos equivocamos… –Hizo una pausa de unos segundos para mirar de lado a sus cuñados. –Cuando Andromeda nos traicionó…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius, era la primera vez en muchos años que se escuchaba el nombre de su prima mayor en esa casa.

–Nos prometimos que nunca volvería a ocurrir algo así. Por eso con el fin de evitarlo, os comprometimos mediante un juramento inquebrantable.

Definitivamente, estaban todos locos. Sus padres y sus tíos era unos degenerados, les habían prometido a la tierna edad de ocho años. Pero entonces se percató de algo…

–Nosotros no hemos realizado ningún juramento, así que problema solucionado. No hay compromiso. –Se levantó otra vez y se dirigió a la puerta.

–No funciona así, al menos el que nosotros hicimos. –Las palabras de Cygnus le detuvieron.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Aunque vosotros no hayais realizado el procedimiento del juramento inquebrantable. Lo hicimos nosotros, al ser unos niños pequeños, éramos vuestros tutores legales por lo tanto pudimos hacerlo en vuestro nombre.

Si antes era Bellatrix la que abría la boca sorprendida, ahora se le unía Sirius.

–Por eso os casareis y si no moriréis. –Finalizó Walburga.

–No, me niego. Prefiero morir antes que casarme con la loca de mi prima.

–¡Oye! ¡Tú a mi no me llamas loca, traidor!

Orión trató de calmar la situación.

–No es tan fácil. Hasta la muerte no sería tan fácil de lograr en este caso. Si alguno de vosotros muere de forma intencionada o manos del otro, el juramento hará que el otro sufra el mismo destino.

–Pues me iré de aquí. Estoy harto de vosotros.

Walburga se cruzó de brazos.

–No puedes. El juramento impide que te escapes, por eso hemos podido impedir todas tus fugas.

Bellatrix que había estado callada de forma misteriosa, dijo algo que incluso a Sirius le pareció buena idea.

–Está bien, nos casaremos y después nos divorciamos. Así cumplimos con el juramento y podemos ser libres.

Walburga negó.

–Los efectos del juramento son eternos. Incluso después del matrimonio las condiciones de este prevalecerán.

Sirius estaba horrorizado. Hasta hora creía que su encierro físico era lo peor que le había pasado en su vida, pero aquello era mucho peor.

–Os casareis y formareis un matrimonio puro como manda la tradición. –Los cuatro adulton asintieron.

Sirius y Bellatrix se miraron.

Aquello no podía salir bien.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo? Es un poco la antitesis de mi otro fic, pero teniendo una agradable conversación con otra escritora se me vino a la cabeza este AU. **


	2. El Cortejo

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.****

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – El Cortejo.**

Sirius bajó las escaleras con sigilo. Acomodó la mochila en su espalda y continuó descendiendo. En su siguiente intento de fuga, tenía planeado cruzar la cocina, salir por la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón, donde solo tendría que saltar una valla que le llevaría a la calle principal, de ahí tomaría un transporte muggle y finalmente se encontraría con James.

Era entrada la madrugada, así que esperaba que todos los habitantes de aquella casa estuvieran dormidos. No aguantaba ni un minuto más allí. Si la situación había sido complicada soportando sus charlas sobre la pureza de la sangre, ahora con esa estúpida idea del compromiso, no permanecería ni un segundo más. ¿Casarse él? Y sobre todo ¿casarse él con Bellatrix? Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

Llegó a la cocina.

¡Primera parte del plan conseguida con éxito!

Tenía buenas vibraciones. Sentía que aquella era la fuga definitiva. La puerta al final de la cocina estaba a tan solo unos metros detrás de la larga mesa que había sido testigo de las interminables cenas de la familia Black. Cuando estaba llegando al final de esta, observó un plato repleto de diferentes pastelillos.

¡Sus favoritos!

Enseguida se llevó una a la boca y guardó varios en su mochila. Por si le entraba el hambre durante las siguientes partes de su fuga. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llevarse el segundo pastel a la boca, se percató que debajo de estos había un pergamino con su nombre.

"_Sirius_

_Disfruta de estos dulces que los elfos han horneado especialmente para ti. Antes de volver a tu habitación, limpia las migas que dejes. En tus fugas sueles dejar todo hecho un desastre._

_Descansa hijo que mañana es un día muy importante._

_Tu madre"_

Miró sorprendido el pergamino. ¿Cómo diantres se había enterado?

Resopló.

Maldito juramento. Por eso nunca podía fugarse, esa magia diabólica le impedía cumplir su objetivo. No importaba lo que hiciese, estaba obligado por ley mágica a quedarse en esa casa. Azotó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó a comer el resto de los pasteles. Seguro que si salía por esa puerta alguna otra cosa se encontraría que le truncase su escape.

Cuando terminó, volvió a regañadientes a su cuarto. Se rendía, lo había intentado de mil formas y no podía. Se quedaría en esa casa hasta que sus amigos consiguieran averiguar una forma de librarse de ese juramento.

Al pasar por delante de la habitación de sus padres, la puerta de estos se abrió. Su padre apareció entre las sombras.

–Yo también acostumbraba a levantarme a comer cuando era un joven como tú. Además, mañana necesitarás la energía.

Sirius frunció el ceño y siguió subiendo las escaleras hacia el último piso.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba mañana?

* * *

Sirius dormía plácidamente, o al menos lo plácidamente que uno podía hacerlo cuando en los próximos meses te obligarían a casarte con tu prima. ¿Por qué el incesto no podía estar mal visto en su familia?

Sintió como de pronto alguien le quitaba la sabana de seda que le tapaba.

–Pero que…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie. Unas huesudas manos aparecieron a los pies de su cama.

–El ama Walburga ha pedido que Kreacher despierte al señorito Sirius. El ama dice que el señorito Sirius debe de comenzar a prepararse. Hoy es un día muy especial. –Con un chasquido el elfo desapareció.

¿Es que nadie pensaba decir que iba a pasar hoy?

Cuando se levantó de la cama se fijo que antes de que Kreacher desapareciese, este le había dejado un traje sobre la silla de su escritorio. Observó las ropas y tenía que admitir que podía decirse que le gustaban. Enseguida se la puso. Que odiase a esa familia no significaba que no aceptase sus caros regalos.

Cuando estuvo preparado bajo a las escaleras, al igual que la noche anterior salvo que esta vez no cabía la posibilidad de ninguna fuga. Entró al salón donde acostumbraban a desayunar y allí ya estaban presentes los restantes miembros de la familia, todos con impecables atuendos.

Su madre le hizo un gesto para que se sentase junto a Bellatrix. Habían reorganizado los sitios. Si esperaban que con eso una relación sentimental fuera a nacer de ahí lo tenían claro. Ellos no tenían nada en común, absolutamente nada.

A Bellatrix tampoco debió hacerle mucha gracia ese cambio en la mesa ya que puso los ojos en blanco cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado.

Este comenzó a servirse el desayuno como de costumbre. Estaba hambriento, las fugas le daban hambre. Cuando llevaba cinco tostadas y varios platos de huevos revueltos, su madre depositó su taza de té con fuerza sobre la mesa. Llevaba varios minutos intentando captar la atención de su primogénito.

–Sirius… querido… –Desde que se había anunciado su futuro compromiso, su madre había comenzado a tratarlo de forma distinta, incluso pasaba por alto sus comportamientos. –Me alegra tu buen apetito. Un hombre debe de estar sano y saludable para su futura esposa.

Todos los adultos presentes rieron ante ese comentario con tan poca gracia. Walburga satisfecha con su intervención continuó.

–Nuestra tradición establece que antes de la boda debe haber un compromiso y que antes de este debe haber un cortejo.

Sirius asintió. No tenía ni idea en qué consistía eso del cortejo, seguro que sería alguna otra fiesta para echar en cara de todos que casabas a tus hijos.

–Hoy, Sirius y Bellatrix, pasareis el día juntos. Es el momento que os comencéis a conocer mejor…

–Yo a este ya le conozco perfectamente. No necesito pasar tiempo con él. –Bellatrix interrumpió a su tía.

Walburga intento esconder su ira mediante una sonrisa. Aunque aquello parecía más bien la sonrisa de una malvada bruja que estaba a punto de echarte dentro del caldero.

–Esa es una ventaja que tenéis. Muchos deberán empezar desde el principio, pero digamos que el cortejo es una manera de conocerse… más íntima. Vais a dejar de ser primos para pasar a ser un matrimonio. Las cosas entre vosotros serán diferentes.

En ese instante Sirius comprendió lo que su madre decía.

–Vaya queréis que nos enrollemos. –Que le llamase como quisiera pero hoy en día significaba eso.

Cygnus hizo caer el tenedor de entre sus manos, al golpear en el plató hizo un sonido estridente.

–Ya me entendéis… –Sirius hizo como si no se hubiera percatado de las alarmadas caras. –Que la ponga mirando hacia Hogsmeade, que me adentre en su bosque prohibido, que hagamos un nueve y tres cuartos…

Sus padres estaban horrorizados y sus tíos… Parecía que hubieran visto un muggle en su casa. Todos habían captado las connotaciones sexuales de los comentarios.

–¡Walburga! –Cygnus gritó a su hermana.

Sirius sonrió a su tío. Todos debían de ser conscientes que si el plan que tenían para ellos era casarse en algún momento tenían que adentrarse en esos quehaceres.

–¡Eso no es el cortejo! –Walburga se desesperaba. –¡No podéis consumar hasta después del acto del matrimonio!

Sirius no se cansaba de molestar a su familia. Ya que tenía que sufrir por lo menos que la cosa fuera más amena. Además, disfrutaba desquiciando a su madre.

–Bellatrix sabe muy bien en qué consiste el cortejo. –Druella le aseguró a su cuñada. –Yo misma le he explicado todos los detalles… Querido, ¿recuerdas nuestro cortejo? –Se dirigió a su marido, el cual simplemente asintió. El hombre estaba más calmado tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana y su mujer. –Fue la primera vez que hablamos.

Sirius enseguida desconectó de las palabras de su tía. Sabía que su familia estaba para allá en lo que era la pureza de la sangre y el incesto, pero de ahí a casarlos de esa manera. Al menos él conocía a su prima…

–Pues entonces… Que comience el cortejo. Os estaremos vigilando muy de cerca. –Walburga miró especialmente a Sirius. –Ahora salir al jardín.

Bellatrix resopló y azotando la servilleta sobre la mesa se levantó de la silla. Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes.

–Bella, recuerda los modales de una dama. –Druella avisó a su hija.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse y se quedó mirando a Sirius. Este le devolvió la mirada sin comprender ¿acaso el tenía que hacer algo? El resto, al igual que Bellatrix, también le observaban.

–Todo hombre debe ser caballeroso con su futura esposa. –Comenzó Orión. –Asiste a Bellatrix con su silla y ayuda a que se incorpore.

Iban listos si creían que Sirius Black haría tal cosa. Bellatrix era malísima, era lo peor, la había visto burlarse de medio colegio con solo un par de palabras. No se rebajaría a ser su perrito faldero.

–Sirius… –Dijo Walburga en tono amenazante.

Resopló. Se mordió la lengua y obedeció. Solo esperaba que Lily demostrase su inteligencia y le sacara de esa lo antes posible. Se levantó y movió la silla de Bellatrix y le tendió la mano. A regañadientes esta acepto su gesto y se incorporó.

–¿Hay algo más que debo de hacer por su excelentísima? –Preguntó con ironía. –¿Limpiarle sus posaderas? ¿Digerir su comida?

–Mejor límpiate esa bocaza que tienes. Lo único que sale de ella es porquería. –Bellatrix le soltó la mano con furia.

Sirius fingió estar dolido.

Se quedó esperando a que Bellatrix tuviera la iniciativa para salir de aquella sala y acabar con ese estúpido cortejo. Pero esta no se movió un centímetro.

–Sirius debes de ser tu el primero en salir, ella te seguirá. –Orión dijo al observar la situación.

Fue en ese instante donde se percató de lo que ocurría. Ahora tenía sentido el porqué tuvo que hacer ese paripé de apartarle la silla. Estaban haciéndoles entender cuál sería el lugar de cada uno en ese futuro matrimonio. El hombre lideraría y la mujer le seguiría. ¡Qué machistas! Quizás eso explicase el comportamiento de su madre hacia él, al no poder dominar sobre su marido intentaba hacerlo sobre su hijo.

Salió de la sala a pasos agigantados. Bellatrix iba detrás de él, pero antes de que llegasen a las puertas que daban al jardín ella se le adelantó.

–No te acostumbres a este comportamiento. Yo no me voy a rebajar ante nadie y mucho menos ante ti.

Bellatrix abrió la puerta y salió hacia el jardín.

–No me esperaba menos…

* * *

Su paseo del cortejo por el jardín fue bastante soportable, quizás fue porque ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Es más ni si quiera se habían mirado. Ambos deseaban acabar con esa estupidez y perderse en sus dormitorios.

Volvieron a entrar a la casa a la hora del té. Pensaban que con aquel paseo por el jardín el cortejo había finalizado. Pero estaban muy equivocados.

En el salón del té, valga la redundancia. Sus padres y sus tíos les esperaban. El padre de Bellatrix más que satisfecho al comprobar que su sobrino no se había sobrepasado con su hija. La verdad es que los habían estado espiando desde la ventana. Cygnus no se fiaba que Sirius no intentase hacerle algo a su hija y Walburga temía que Bellatrix intentase matar a su hijo.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis descubierto muchas cosas el uno sobre el otro? –Preguntó Walburga emocionada.

–Por supuesto tía. –Bellatrix sabía cuánto le gustaba a su familia los cotilleos y por lo tanto no iban a dejar de incordiar hasta conocer algo que le satisficiera. –Sirius es… –Le miró intentado que algo se le ocurriera. –A Sirius le gustan los animales… Especialmente los perros.

Sirius la miró sorprendido. ¿Acaso sabia ella lo de su condición? La sonrisa que le devolvió esta le confirmo que sí. Pero ¿Cómo? Tendría que tener una conversación en privado con ella.

–Yo también he descubierto una cosa asombrosa de mi futura esposa. –Él también sabía jugar. –Es intima amiga de Rodolphus Lestrange. Espero que esté su familia invitada a nuestra boda.

Bellatrix intento fingir indiferencia. Estaba seguro de que sus tíos verían de mala manera que su hija hubiera tenido novio sin que ellos lo supieran. Quizás utilizase esa información para que no se fuera de la lengua sobre su condición de animago.

–Muy interesante… Los Lestrange estarán invitados tanto al compromiso como a la boda. Todos los sangre limpias tienen que estar presentes ante la unión más pura del mundo mágico. –Walburga se le llenaba la boca cuando hablaba de esa boda. –Y Sirius, espero que no tengas ningún perro escondido en esa pocilga a la que llamas dormitorio.

No sabía cómo Bellatrix se las arreglaba, pero a ojos de su madre ella siempre quedaba bien. No es que le importase, adoraba ser el repudiado de la familia. Pero nunca conseguía ganar a su prima y eso le molestaba. Aunque no sabía porque, ya que ella no era nada para él.

–Permitirme que os felicite por vuestro comportamiento. Teníamos nuestras dudas acerca de cómo os afectaría esto… –Tras comprobar que Sirius había demostrado ser un caballero, Cygnus cambió de idea sobre ese compromiso. Aunque en el momento del juramento había tenido sus dudas, ahora no lo veía tan desacertado. Al menos de esa manera podría conservar a una de sus hijas en casa.

–Mi hermano Cygnus, siempre tan sentimental… –Walburga tomó un sorbo de té. –Eso no importa. Aquí lo único importante es la pureza de esta unión. ¡Todos nos tendrán envidia!

Sirius miró a su madre con asco. Cada día que pasaba le parecía más imposible que él pudiera provenir de esa mujer. Esperaba poder deshacerse de esa unión sino iba a estar casado con un clon de ella.

* * *

**A/N: Aquí otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo la verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendo este fic, espero que ustedes disfruten leyendolo.**


	3. El Compromiso

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.****

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – El Compromiso.**

"_Cornamenta, Lunático, Colagusano, Lily o cualquiera a quien le llegue esta maldita carta;_

_¡Estoy desesperado! Completamente desesperado. Esta misma tarde me comprometerán formalmente con Bellatrix, eso significa que estaré un paso más cerca de verme atado eternamente a esta familia… Y creerme las cosas que estoy escuchando de cuál será mi futuro después de esa boda. ¡No se lo desearía ni a mí peor enemigo!_

_Esta es la séptima carta que os envió y no sé si estáis muy ocupados buscando una solución a mi situación o es que me habéis abandonado… Espero que sea lo primero, ya tengo bastante con el rechazo de mi familia como para tener el vuestro también._

_¡Por favor! ¡Ayudarme!"_

Sirius ató el pergamino a la pata de su lechuza y abrió la ventana para que pudiera volar a la dirección indicada.

–Sois mi última esperanza. –Murmuró.

Desde su última carta, en la que les había contado su experiencia en el cortejo y donde les avisaba que tuvieran cuidado que si Bellatrix había descubierto que él era animago quizás también supiera del resto, no había vuelto a tener respuesta de ellos.

–¡Ahí estas! –Su madre le sobresaltó. –¡Y ya estas vestido!

El tono de sorpresa de esta hizo que mirase a su atuendo. Ni si quiera lo había pensado cuando se vistió esa mañana, cogió lo que Kreacher le dejó la noche anterior en su habitación. Por primera en su vida había cumplido con una orden de su madre. Eso si le pareció raro ¿Le estarían envenenando?

–¡Qué guapo estas! –Su madre le repeinaba y le pellizcaba las mejillas. –Te pareces tanto a tu abuelo Pollux.

Sirius no pudo esconder su cara de asco. Corría una leyenda urbana que decía que su madre había nacido cuando sus abuelos tenían unos trece años. Todos los Black habían negado tal cosa. Seguro que hasta a ellos mismos les daba vergüenza admitirlo. Es que eran una panda de degenerados.

–Es normal que estés nervioso. –Su madre era una pesada. –Pero Bellatrix es la mejor candidata. ¡Qué guapos los dos! –Volvió a pellizcarle las mejillas. –Que nietos voy a tener… La envidia de todos.

Un momento, un momento. ¿Nietos? ¿De quién? ¿Él ser padre? Ni de coña. Además, eso significaba acostarse con su prima… Y a esa no la tocaría ni con un palo.

Su madre iba a continuar con su verborrea, seguro que hasta ya tenía decidido el nombre de esos futuros nietos, pero Druella entró a buscarla. Para algo bueno servía su suegra.

¡¿Suegra?!

¿Pero que le estaba pasando?

Definitivamente todo debía ser por el veneno.

* * *

–¡Kreacher! Ven aquí estúpido elfo. –Walburga inspeccionaba una de las copas. –Hay una mota de polvo, ¿tú sabes lo que esto puede suponer?

El pequeño elfo se acercaba tembloroso, pero acostumbrado a las regañinas de su ama. A Sirius por un momento le dio pena, pero ese elfo se había ido chivado tantas veces a su madre de las cosas que hacía, que ni se inmuto.

–La mayor pureza del país se reunirá en esta casa y si ven esta simple mota de polvo seremos el hazmerreír, ¡pensaran que somos unos guarros!

–Sí ama. Kreacher ahora lo limpia.

–Más te vale que quede como la patena…. Sino quizás debería de volver a continuar la tradición y añadir una nueva cabeza de elfo a la pared.

Sirius resopló con cansancio. Llevaban una hora esperando a que Bellatrix se acabara de vestir. Los instintos asesinos de su madre comenzaba a florecer y eso significaba que se estaba desesperando. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba en el piso de arriba pero una Narcisa bastante malhumorada bajo las escaleras a pasos agigantados.

–Madre requiere de tu asistencia. –Se dirigió a Walburga con una vocecilla de un ser inocente que nunca había roto un plato.

Walburga subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el piso superior. A saber qué problema se traerían esas… Seguramente alguna estupidez relacionada con absurdos vestidos y maquillaje.

Narcisa no acompañó a su tía y se posicionó al lado de Sirius. Desde el anunció del compromiso esta no le había vuelto hablar, ni que lo hiciera antes, simplemente le miraba de forma misteriosa. Cualquiera diría que estaba intentando desintegrarle con la mirada.

–Nunca creíste verte en una como esta. –Narcisa frunció los labios. –Después de todo lo que nos has hecho sufrir… Al final has conseguido ser el centro de atención.

Sirius se rió, entendía de qué iba todo aquello. Narcisa tenía envidia. La pequeña niña malcriada había descubierto que desde que se había anunciado su compromiso con Malfoy había dejado de ser una Black, aún no formalmente, pero a los ojos de su familia sí.

–Mira rubita de bote. –En más de una ocasión había dejado el baño hecho un desastre con su tinte de pelo. –Te regalo toda la atención… ¡Ah no! Que ya ni tus padres quieren saber nada de ti, ahora solo tienen ojos para tu hermana.

Pasaba de lo esa le dijese su prima, pero no la soportaba. Por una vez agradeció que la prima a la que le hubiesen prometido fuese Bellatrix, al menos esta era un digna contrincante. Narcisa por el contrario… Era Narcisa, la versión femenina de Malfoy.

Su madre y su tía se unieron a ellos al cabo de unos minutos y detrás de ellas, una enfurruñada Bellatrix las seguía. Narcisa iba a responderle pero al verlas se contuvo. No podía dañar su impecable imagen.

–¡Narcisa! –Druella le dio un golpecito en el hombro. –¿Qué haces aquí? Tú vas al fondo junto a Regulus. –Se giró hacia su otra hija. –Bellatrix, al lado de Sirius, y espero que…

Sirius no consiguió escuchar lo que su tía decía ya que entre que lo dijo en voz baja y que su hermano, padre y su tío entraron al salón hablando, se tuvo que conformar con el misterio, pero viendo la cara de enfado de Bellatrix, no debía ser nada bueno. Al menos ella también estaba en contra de ese matrimonio.

Su padre fue el que comenzó a recibir a los invitados. Los Malfoy se paseaban por la casa como si fuera suya, el haber conseguido a una Black les había hecho subir de golpe en la escala social. Los Bulstrode, les entregaron varios objetos a forma de regalo, todos artilugios de artes oscuras. Los Macmillan también estaban allí, así como los Nott, los Dolohov, los Crabbe los Goyle… Los Lestrange.

¡Ay! ¡Los Lestrange!

Aquella situación no le gustaba, pero ver la cara malhumorada de toda esa familia valía la pena. Debían de tener asumido que Bellatrix iba a ser prometida a Rodolphus. Si para James su archienemigo era Lucius Malfoy, para él lo era Rodolphus Lestrange. La de veces que se había burlado de él y ahora iba y le "birlaba" a la novia.

Tras aguantar a que la mayoría le diese la enhorabuena y le hablasen de estupideces, llegó el momento. Era cierto que aquello era todo una parafernalia, el juramente para su compromiso se había realizado años antes, pero no podía dejar de sentir que aquello era el principio del fin.

–Queridos amigos. –Comenzó Orión. –A toda la familia Black nos enorgullece vuestra presencia, queremos que seáis testigos de la promesa de matrimonio que se celebrará a continuación. Parece que el destino quiere acabar con nuestros linajes, pero en días como el de hoy, las uniones entre nuestras sangres permiten la continuación de nuestro deber de proteger las sagradas tradiciones que siempre han demostrado ser necesarias para mantener nuestro mundo libre de sangres sucias.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron las palabras. A Sirius le dio una arcada, hubiera vomitada en medio del salón si su madre no hubiera tirado de él para que se colocará al lado de su padre. Bellatrix hizo lo mismo, salvo que al lado contrario.

–Por todos esos motivos me satisface anunciarles formalmente el compromiso matrimonial entre mi hijo, Sirius Orión Black, y mi sobrina, Bellatrix Black. –Su padre le cogió de la mano y la unió a la de Bellatrix y las mantuvo atrapadas entre las suyas. –¡Siempre puros! –Su padre alzó las manos entrelazadas.

–¡Siempre puros! –Repitieron el resto de miembros de la familia Black.

Pues ya estaba. Compromiso realizado.

* * *

Tras soportar varios encuentros donde le habían ofrecido desde trabajar en una importante empresa mágica de distribución de varitas hasta entrar al ministerio como ayudante del ministro. Consiguió perderse entre la multitud.

Salió a los jardines. Aquél era el único lugar donde no escuchaba las tonterías que se decían dentro. Pero si creyó que allí iba a poder encontrar calma se equivocó. Bellatrix había tenido la misma idea.

–¿Huyendo de tu baño en sociedad? Estoy seguro que todos estarán encantados de escucharte.

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Tú crees? Todos prefieren escucharte a ti… A pesar de que eres un traidor. No lo entiendo, bueno… la verdad es que sí. –Negó con la cabeza. –Tú eres el heredero y yo un simple objeto con el que mantener el linaje.

¿Cómo? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso su prima estaba en contra de su familia y del linaje que tanto defendían?

–Yo valgo para mucho más que para parir hijos. Yo… quiero ser la que acabé con todos esos estúpidos sangres sucias.

Sí, Sirius, habías escuchado mal. Aquella en frente de él continuaba siendo la desequilibrada y loca de su prima. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a él? Era buena persona, se portaba bien con los demás… Esperaba que sus amigos consiguieran encontrar alguna solución, si finalmente acababa casado con esa loca, augura un futuro muy oscuro. Si hasta hubiera preferido que le casaran con cualquier otra, con una de las Bulstrode incluso, aunque eso supusiera tener que vivir entre ambientadores, aquella familia apestaba o con una Nott. Con cualquier menos con…

De pronto alguien interrumpió los pensamientos de Sirius, aunque más bien fueron los labios de alguien, y ese alguien era Bellatrix.

¡¿Qué diantres estaba sucediendo?!

Bellatrix profundizaba el beso a ritmos agigantados. Los brazos de esta le rodearon la cintura y le atrajeron más contra ella.

¡Esa mujer estaba loca!

Noto como la piel del cuello de Bellatrix se erizaba con su contacto. ¿Un momento? ¿Cuándo había colocado sus manos allí? Y sobretodo ¿En qué momento comenzó a responder a ese beso? No supo contestar a ninguna de aquellas preguntas, pero siendo sincero, esa situación le estaba gustando. Si aquello era lo que deparaba para el resto de su vida... ¡Pues bienvenido sea!

Pero al igual que ese beso comenzó, Bellatrix lo terminó.

–¡Rodolphus! No sabíamos que estabas ahí.

Rodolphus les miraba desde la puerta. Abría tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de la cara. Bellatrix en cambio sonrió con satisfacción cuando observó como el que había sido su novio se giraba y volvía a entrar en la casa.

Sirius no entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–¿Acaso ese no era tu novio?

Bellatrix asintió.

–¿Y me acabas de meter la lengua hasta la garganta delante de él?

Esta volvió asentir.

–Yo creía que le querías…

Esta vez Bellatrix soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Por favor Sirius no me hagas reír. –Se cruzó de brazos. –No le soporto. Es cierto que éramos novios, pero como creía que el seria mi futuro marido, consideré prudente probarlo antes de comprarlo.

Sirius se tocó la barbilla pensativo.

–Ahora entiendo… Por eso me has besado.

–No. No pienses que esta situación se va a volver a repetir. No dejaría que me tocases ni con un palo. Pero digamos que me has venido de perlas para demostrarle a Rodolphus que paso de su cara.

Bellatrix se ajustó la ropa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para volver a entrar en la casa. Sirius la miraba sorprendido. Que mujer más cruel. Estaba claro que Rodolphus era su peor enemigo, pero por una pequeña milésima de segundo le dio pena.

–Por cierto… Besas fatal. –Giró el pomo y entró.

Aquella mujer no estaba loca, no estaba desquiciada...

¿Decir que Sirius Black besaba mal?

Definitivamente era el mismo diablo en persona.


	4. La Boda

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.****

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – La Boda.**

–Chaval ponte erguido.

El hombre frente a él se estiró a indicación de cómo debía mejorar su postura. No sabía quién era persona, era la primera vez que lo veía, lo único que le habían dicho es que ese hombre sería el que le iba a casar. Ignoraba hasta de que religión era su familia, pero viendo lo visto, estaba seguro que el demonio tenía grandes probabilidades de ser la criatura a la que profesaban.

Finalmente acabó obedeciendo al hombre. Tenía que participar en su juego tal y como le había dicho James. "Aún no sabemos cómo romper el juramento por lo que, por tu seguridad, tendrás que ir cumpliéndolo según lo establecido"

La música comenzó a sonar. Eso significaba que el espectáculo empezaba. La tradición de su familia decía que el futuro marido debía de estar el primero en el altar mirando hacia el frente de espaldas a la novia. No podría verla hasta que no estuviera a su lado. Viendo lo horribles que eran algunas de las mujeres con las que se habían casado sus antepasados, no le extrañaba nada que hubieran puesto esa tradición sino más de uno se hubiera ido nada más verla entrar por la puerta.

Cuando Bellatrix estuvo a su lado se giró hacia ella… Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, esa estúpida tradición no hubiera hecho falta en su caso. A pesar de que estaba toda enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados y agarrando el ramo como si de una bomba a punto explosionar se tratase, estaba completamente impactante. El carísimo vestido con telas provenientes de París, era un diseño muy extravagante, como todo lo que desprendía hedor Black, de la voluminosa falda blanca salía una enorme cola que llegaba hasta la mitad del pastillo, esta tenía adornos en negros que combinaban con el corpiño del mismo color, el cual marcaba perfectamente los atributos femeninos de su prima.

–Hazlo ya. –Dijo Bellatrix entre dientes.

Eso le hizo reaccionar, debía de cumplir con la siguiente parte de la tradición y le quitó el velo que cubría su cara. A partir de ese momento la ceremonia del matrimonio se inició.

Dos horas estuvo ese hombre dándoles el coñazo de lo maravilloso que sería el mundo a partir de ese momento, resaltando las grandezas de los sangre limpias y como era su deber continuar el linaje.

Un auténtico muermo.

–Sirius Orión Black… –Estuvo tentando a decidir presente ya que se había desconectado del mundo con el fin de superar esa larga jornada. –¿Aceptas a Bellatrix Black como tu pura esposa?

¡Ah era eso! Ya habían llegado a esa parte.

–Sí, acepto.

A la vez que pronunciaba las palabras escucho un suspiro de alivio, esa debía ser su madre. ¿Es que acaso pensaban que iba a decir que no? Valoraba mucho su vida como para desafiar al juramento y acabar muerto. Además, tenía clarísimo que sus amigos terminarían encontrando algún remedio.

–Bellatrix Black ¿Aceptas a Sirius Orión Black como tu puro esposo?

Bellatrix aún estaba shock por ver lo fácilmente que Sirius había obedecido. Ella misma había sido tentada en protagonizar un suicidio público y decir que no frente a todos los invitados y que el juramento se cobrase su premio. Pero que Sirius aceptase a todo eso sin rechistar le había dado a entender que este quizás se guardase un as debajo de la manga.

–Sí, acepto.

Otro suspiro de alivio se volvió a escuchar en la sala, esta vez era de la madre de Bellatrix.

A continuación se intercambiaron los anillos. Siempre creyó que aquello era una tradición muggle. Su madre se puso como una loca cuando se lo comentó, le dijo que los sangre sucias no solo les estaban robando la magia sino que ya lo habían hecho con sus tradiciones.

–Por el poder que me ha otorgado Merlín, os declaro marido y mujer. –Parece que al final no profesan a Satanás. –Puedes besar a la novia.

Sirius no pretendía para nada darle un beso en la boca, la primera y última vez que lo habían hecho se sintió utilizado por ella. Pero cuando vio entre las primeras filas a Rodolphus sentado con una cara de estar oliendo a mierda… Se le ocurrió que iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiró. Iba a devolverle la jugarreta a Bellatrix y a molestar a Rodolphus. Un plan perfecto.

Sonrió con picardía, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

Sorpresivamente Bellatrix respondió al beso, no iba a perder en su propio juego. Además esperaba que con su matrimonio y ese beso, Rodolphus se diese cuenta que lo suyo estaba muerto. El pesado había continuado todo el verano insistiendo en que debían de estar juntos, incluso le propuso la absurda idea de fugarse. ¿Fugarse ella? ¡Jamás!

El hombre que les había casado les dio un golpecito en el hombro para que se separasen. Al parecer el beso estaba pasando del rating apto para todas las edades.

–Den un fuerte aplauso a los Black. –Todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y obedecieron las indicaciones.

Oficialmente ya eran un matrimonio.

* * *

El convite fue igual de aburrido que la ceremonia. No es que se esperase una gran celebración con fiesta, música y alcohol, pero aquello parecía un funeral. Nadie hablaba, nadie se salía de su sitio. El único momento en el que se divirtió fue cuando a Narcisa le dio un brote psicótico por no ser el centro de atención y Bellatrix acabó tirándole el ramo de flores a la cabeza para que se callase. ¡Qué buena puntería tenía la tía!

Tras ese incidente, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse. Ya era hora, todos muy ricos y con modales, pero a esas familias les gustaba más la comida gratis que la pureza de sangre. Nunca tuvo tantas de ganas de estar solo con su familia como en ese momento. Esperaba que al pasar todo el rollo ese de la boda le dejasen tranquilo. Tenía planeado hacer un trato con Bellatrix, ella podría hacer lo que le diese la gana si prometía no decir nada de lo que él hiciese. Así cada uno estaría a su bola y no tendrían que tener que aguantar a los padres de ambos.

La boda había sido en su casa, así que cuando el último invitado se fue, se tomó el lujo de acudir al salón y servirse uno de los licores que su padre guardaba. Ahora se podía decir que era un cabeza de familia y podía darse esos lujos.

–Chico no bebas eso. –Su padre y su tío se acercaron a él. –Bébete este, es mejor. –Su padre le lleno una copa y se la entregó.

Tenía razón ese era mejor que la bazofia que se había servido segundos antes. Miró a su tío y observó que este se tomaba su copa de un solo trago. No sabía porque pero parecía nervioso.

–Bueno Sirius… –Su padre sonrió de medio lado. –Hasta ahora han tenido lugar las partes fáciles. Hoy deberás de dar la talla en tu noche de bodas.

No iba a tocar a su prima ni de lejos, una cosa era que se hubieran besado pero otra muy distinta era llegar a ese punto con ella. Además que seguramente Bellatrix fuese a ser la primera que no quisiera acostarse con él.

–No te preocupes… La suerte que tenéis los jóvenes de hoy en día es que no es un tema tan vergonzoso como en nuestra época, ¿a que no Cygnus?

Su tío volvió a rellenarse la copa. Ahora entendía su comportamiento, no es que su tío fuera una persona que hablase mucho, pero le entendía. Estar alentando a un chico para que se acostase con tu hija, no debía ser el tema de conversación favorito de un padre. El resto de esa curiosa conversación continuó de la misma manera, su padre dándole consejos en cómo debía enfocar el tema y su tío con cara de querer morirse en ese instante.

Cuando llegó el momento esperado por todos, les condujeron hacia una de las habitaciones que habían preparado especialmente para ellos.

–Que Merlín os bendiga. –Fue lo último que escuchó decir de su madre antes de que esta cerrara la puerta y les dejara solos.

El silenció que invadió la habitación a continuación le hizo ponerse nervioso. Tenía claro que Bellatrix no iba a querer nada con él, pero ¿y si quería? Obvio que el ya había estado en esa situación con otras chicas, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Bellatrix le daba miedo. Pero esta en cuestión no parecía estar lo más mínimo preocupada. Fue hacia la cama y se tiró en ella de un salto. Durante el convite se había cambiado a otra ropa más cómoda, de ahí su agilidad.

–¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? –Le extraño que Bellatrix fuera tan obediente como directamente tumbarse en la cama para que pasara lo que todos esperaban que pasase.

–Por supuesto que lo sé. –Se quitó los zapatos y los tiró hacia un lado. –Y ni borracha voy a permitir que me pongas un dedo encima.

Sirius suspiró aliviado.

–Escúchame, mañana saldremos de esta habitación dando a entender que nos hemos acostado o como dice mi madre que hemos consumado como manda la tradición. Así que esta noche tendremos que aguantarnos.

No le pareció un mal plan. Estaba dispuesto a tener que convivir con ella las próximas ocho horas. Además como el día de hoy le había dejado agotado, estaba seguro que en cuanto se acostase en la cama se iba a quedar dormido.

Se iba acercar a la cama pero Bellatrix le paró.

–Un momento. –Le tiró una almohada y una manta al suelo. –Tú dormirás en el suelo. Como el perro que eres, estarás acostumbrado.

Iba rechistar, pero Bellatrix se giró y cerró los ojos.

Resopló indignado. Desde luego que esa no era la noche de bodas que se hubiera imaginado.


	5. La Convivencia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – La Convivencia.**

Tras la boda, la obsesión de la familia por la importancia de su matrimonio comenzó a disiparse. El juramento se había cumplido y ahora se centraban en los preparativos para la boda de Narcisa. Sirius agradeció dejar de ser el centro de atención. Además, no solo eso, sino que el estar casado hizo que su rango en la familia cambiase, ya no era el heredero, ahora era considerado un patriarca y eso su madre lo había captado la primera. Había pasado de darle órdenes a obedecerle.

Bueno… Siempre al estilo de su queridísima madre.

Ahora solo deseaba que le diesen su regalo de bodas. Otra de las tradiciones de la familia Black era que cuando te casabas te regalaban una casa, pero por el momento nadie había dicho cual sería la suya.

Se levantó del sofá que había en la habitación que compartía con Bellatrix. Ella podía dormir plácidamente en una cama de dos metros, pero él se debía de conformar con ese incomodo sofá del siglo dieciocho. Al menos ya no dormía en el suelo.

Cuando estuvo preparado bajó a desayunar. La espalda le estaba matando, pero no podía quejarse a nadie sino acabarían descubriendo que efectivamente no habían consumado. Al menos sus padres no habían pactado eso como requisito imprescindible del juramento.

–¡Hijo! –Su madre estaba tan contenta con la situación que no escondía sus renovados sentimientos hacia él. –Toma asiento, tu amada esposa ha preparado el desayuno para ti.

Bellatrix que estaba sentada frente a él, sonrió con picardía. Miró el plato que tenía delante, estaba lleno de sus dulces favoritos. Obviamente Bellatrix no había cocinado ella, el decir que ella lo había preparado era una forma de decir que les había dicho a los elfos que lo hiciesen.

Tomó uno de los dulces y se lo llevó a la boca. La verdad es que estaban deliciosos, como bien sabían todos esos eran sus favoritos, aunque quizás tenían demasiada azúcar. A los elfos se les había ido de las manos el azucarero.

–Delicioso. –Levantó uno de los dulces exageradamente y se lo llevó a la boca. –Gracias mi querida esposa. –Se les escaparon varios trozos al hablar. Todo premeditado para molestar a las dos mujeres.

Esa tónica continuó en las semanas siguientes, no importaba cuando fuera, desayuno, comida, cena… Siempre era Bellatrix la que acababa eligiendo su comida. ¿Sospecho? En un principio podría decirse que sí, creyó que podría estar envenenándole, pero claro si hiciera eso ella correría la misma suerte. El juramento indicaba que ambos morirían si se asesinaban mutuamente… Pero claro uno nunca puede hacer de menos a Bellatrix y tras llevar comiendo durante semanas cantidades exageradas de azucares y grasas, un fuerte dolor de estomago le envió a San Mungo, donde tras unos análisis se dijeron que si continuaba comiendo tan mal acabaría sufriendo un infarto.

¡Será malvada!

Ahora todo tenía sentido, la muy… había llegado a la conclusión de que si le provocaba un infarto y moría, esta sería una muerte natural y por tanto ella no sufriría en absoluto.

Tras descubrir la estrategia de Bellatrix también recibió noticias acerca de su futura casa… Y aquello no podía ser peor.

–¿Casa? ¿Qué casa? –Su padre preguntó sin comprender. Había hecho la pregunta cuando sus padres disfrutaban del té de las cinco.

–La casa que se regala en esta familia cuando alguien se casa. –El haber tenido que explicarlo le dio malas vibraciones. –Como la que ya estáis pensando para Narcisa.

Su padre asintió comprendiendo.

–Esta será tu casa y la de Bellatrix. –Indicó con las manos al lugar. –Es a vosotros a quienes les corresponde la casa Black cuando nosotros fallezcamos. –Lo dijo como si aquello supusiera un premio ansiado por muchos, menos por Sirius. –Hasta entonces viviréis aquí con nosotros como la tradición manda.

Sirius abría los ojos sorprendido. Había asumido que se mudarían y así cada uno podría vivir su vida sin el control de sus padres. Bellatrix haría lo que quisiera y el podría salir y entrar a su antojo incluyendo poder visitar a sus amigos.

¡Eso no era lo que tenía planeado!

–Pero eso… –No podía procesar la información. –¿Cómo vamos a tener que vivir con vosotros?

Walburga que se había mantenido callada, no aguantó más.

–¡Porque es como manda nuestra tradición y nosotros tenemos la obligación de cumplirla! –Estaba desquiciada.

Sirius veía esa tradición absurda y el comportamiento de sus padres aún más.

–Pero… es que… –Estaba desesperado quería largarse de esa casa, así que alguna cosa debía de inventarse –¡Uno no se puede concentrar en concebir un heredero con sus padres y sus suegros al otro lado del pasillo!

Walburga que iba a protestar se quedo callada abruptamente y Orión paralizó la taza de té que dirigía a su boca.

–¿Un heredero? –Walburga preguntó temerosa de haber escuchado mal. –¿Estáis ya planeando en traer un heredero al mundo?

Sirius tragó saliva. ¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?!

–Si es así eso cambiaria las cosas. –Orión dijo pensativamente.

Quizás no estaba todo perdido, igual ahora sí que les compraban una casa. Ya se encargaría después de inventarse una historia por la que no había heredero.

–Sí, tenemos pensando dar un heredero a la familia Black lo antes posible. –Le asqueaban esas palabras.

Su madre se levantó de un salto. Estaba feliz.

–Entonces debemos de comenzar a prepararlo todo. Amado esposo ¿recuerdas nuestra casa de verano al sur del país?

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción. ¡Lo había conseguido! Encima la casa de la que hablaba su madre estaba genial, con piscina, cerca de la playa… ¡Un lujo!

–Creo que es lo más conveniente. Con unas semanas bastará. –Dictaminó Orión. –Después volveréis para poder recibir entre todos a ese heredero.

Sirius dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

Ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lio.

* * *

Bellatrix se tomó la noticia de muy malas maneras. En un principio no le había parecido mala idea, hasta que su madre y su tía comenzaron a darle consejos… Consejos sobre embarazos. Posteriormente descubrió en qué consistía esa "maravillosa" idea de irse a la casa de vacaciones.

Sirius había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

¡Estúpido!

Las caras de sus padres y sus tíos cuando se despidieron no hacían más que evidenciar que ahora querían un heredero si o si. Estaba pensando en mandarlo todo a la mierda y matar a Sirius, ella también moriría, pero estaría dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, acompañados de un elfo que les cocinaría y limpiaría, Sirius se fue a la playa. "Ojalá venga una ola y se lo lleve" Cada día que pasaba era más tonto. Su familia no se iba a conformar con la espera eterna de un heredero y ella bajo ningún concepto iba a tener un hijo. Ella quería unirse a las filas de Voldemort y luchar por sus ideales, pero ese machismo instaurado se lo impedía y si encima tenía un hijo ya se podía olvidar de todo.

Las únicas que tenían información sobre los planes de Voldemort eran las mujeres de los mortifagos…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Sirius nunca estaría dispuesto a formar parte de las filas del Señor Oscuro.

O puede que si….

Tendrá que utilizar todas sus armas para convencerlo.

* * *

En los primeros días, Sirius pasó la mayor parte del día fuera de casa. No quería estar más que lo justo con Bellatrix. Estaba enfadado, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba con ella, estaba enfadado con James y con todos sus amigos. Desde la boda no había vuelto hablar con ellos, pensó que al salir de la casa Black estarían dispuestos a que fuera a visitarles, pero ninguno respondió a sus cartas ni a sus intentos de contacto a través de la chimenea.

Aquella casa se le estaba empezando a caer encima. La piscina sin sus amigos no tenía sentido, la playa había quedado destrozada por el temporal así como el jardín. Todo era un desastre.

Ahora estaba sentado en el sofá mirando como el fuego consumía los trozos de madera.

–¿Quieres un trozo? –Bellatrix se le acercó con un plato.

Sirius la miró y se hizo a un lado para que se sentase.

–¿Es otro intento para matarme?

Esta simplemente negó.

–En algunas ocasiones, aunque en muy pocas, hago las cosas sin buscar nada a cambio.

Sirius tomó el plato y comenzó a comer el trozo de pastel. ¡Su tarta favorita! Ese magnífico dulce le sirvió para olvidarse de sus problemas, aunque cuanto terminó la realidad volvió a su cabeza.

–¿Qué te ocurre? No es que me importe, pero me molesta tu drama.

Miró a su prima sorprendido. Era la primera vez en su vida que se preocupaba por él, a su manera, pero se preocupaba.

–Problemas de gente normal. No creo que lo entiendas.

Esa contestación no le había gustado nada a Bellatrix.

–¿Es que acaso tu novio Potter no contesta a tus cartas? ¿O es el lobo el elegido? No, no, no ¡ya sé! ¡Es la rata! –Bellatrix quiso intentar un acercamiento, pero el comportamiento de Sirius no le había dejado otra opción que contestarle de la misma manera.

Sirius se levantó enfadado y tiró el plato al suelo haciendo que se rompiera.

–¡Estas podrida! –Era cierto que sus amigos no le contestaban sus cartas pero, ella no era nadie para burlarse de ellos.

Bellatrix que no se asustaba ante nadie, le imitó y se puso a su altura.

–Te deberá estar doliendo que las únicas personas que estamos contigo somos a las que llevas años despreciando. ¿Dónde están ahora tus amigos? Todos te han dando la espalda.

Sirius negaba. Pensarlo dolía, pero escucharlo era peor.

–¡Cállate!

Pero Bellatrix no dejaba de insistir.

–Mucho burlarte de nosotros, pero soy yo la que está aquí contigo.

Es que esa mujer no se podía callar. Era cierto todo lo que decía, pero no lo quería aceptar. Lo único que quería en ese momento es que Bellatrix se callase.

–Al bebe Sirius nadie le…

Quería que se callara y en ese momento solo se le ocurrió una manera de hacerlo.

La besó.

Tan en shock se habían quedado los dos que ninguno dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición con los labios unidos.

La verdad es que no era desagradable. No solo había conseguido que su prima se callara si no que le estaba gustando eses acercamiento. Por eso sin casi ser consciente, comenzó a profundizar el beso.

Bellatrix lo correspondió con ansias.

No sabía en qué momento, ya que siempre que se besaban perdía la noción del tiempo, acabaron quitándose la ropa y delante del fuego de la chimenea consumaron su matrimonio.


	6. El Linaje

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.****

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – El Linaje.**

Desde aquella tarde lluviosa la relación entre Sirius y Bellatrix había mejorado consideradamente. Se podía decir que ahora se toleraban y no era porque se hubieran acostado… bueno, la verdad es que era por eso. No compartían ningún interés en común excepto los buenos amantes que eran. Tras aquel día volvieron acostarse, muchas veces para ser ciertos, pero ya que les había tocado sufrir ese matrimonio al menos iban aprovecharse de las cosas buenas.

Bellatrix no pensaba que usando sus armas femeninas iba a conseguir que Sirius se convirtiera en un perro dócil, pero era un hombre y en el momento que pulsaba las teclas adecuadas hacia todo lo que ella pidiese, y aunque le hubiera costado admitirlo ella también disfrutaba de sus encuentros.

Llevaban viviendo varios meses en esa casa cuando decidió que era hora de plantearle a Sirius y una cuestión un tanto… especial. Preparó varias de las cosas que le gustaban; un gran banquete en el que tendría todas sus comidas favoritas, el vino que tanto deseaba, varios periódico muggles (ella misma se tuvo que ir al pueblo muggle a comprarlos) y algún que otro regalo más que sabía que le iba a encantar.

"Mírate Bella, si hasta pareces una esposa"

–¿Qué estamos celebrando? –Sirius no tardó en aparecer cuando olió la deliciosa comida. –¿Periódicos muggles? –Se extrañó. –¿A quién has matado? –Bellatrix debía haber hecho algo realmente malo para prepararle todo eso.

Bellatrix no contestó a ninguno de sus preguntas y se sentó en la silla junto a él.

–Simplemente quiero agradecer a mi marido lo bien que me trata. –Intentó no sonar sarcástica, pero le resultaba imposible.

Tras varios segundos dudando Sirius comenzó a servirse la comida. Era evidente que no iba a renunciar a aquella suculenta comida.

–¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres y acabamos cuanto antes? –No era estúpido y aunque agradeciese ese comportamiento, tenía muy claro que había algo detrás.

–Que suerte tengo de tener un marido que conoce también a su mujer…

–Venga Bellatrix. ¿Qué quieres? –Debía de ser algo muy importante para tomarse todas esas molestias.

Bellatrix suspiro dándose por vencida, o al menos eso era lo que él creía ya que esta tenía muy claro su plan.

–Pues… Yo estaba pensando, que sería buena idea que fueras a la reunión que hay mañana.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando. –Sirius no tenía conocimiento de ninguna reunión.

–Es una asamblea… –Bellatrix sabía muy bien que no era una asamblea exactamente. Pero tampoco podía decirle que era una reunión de mortifagos. –Sobre la importancia de las clases en el mundo mágico.

Sirius dejo la copa de vino sobre la mesa y comenzó a reírse.

–Que graciosa. Ese chiste ha sido muy bueno. –Volvió a coger la copa y le dio un sorbo. –Eres una ilusa si crees que voy a ir a una reunión de esas de sangres limpias.

Bellatrix lo podía llamar como quisiera, pero se estaba refiriendo a una de esas reuniones donde se encontraban los sangres puras para lamerse el culo los unos a los otros.

–Pero si no vas todos sospecharan de nosotros. Pensarán que los repudiamos. –Sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerle.

–¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! –Sirius continuaba negándose.

–Sabes de sobra que iría yo, pero no dejan a las mujeres, así que solo tendrías que ir para escuchar lo que dicen para después contármelo y ya, no tienes que participar ni nada.

Sirius la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos. Era conocedor de que a las mujeres no les dejaban ir a ningún tipo de reunión relacionada con asuntos tan delicados como los sangre limpias, pero no, el no iba a ir a ningún sitio.

–Que te cuente tu hermana lo que hablen. –Hacia unas semanas que Narcisa se había casado con Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix negó.

–Ella ya no es una Black, no me va a contar nada. Tienes que ir tú. –Sentenció.

–No y no.

Ante la negatividad de Sirius, Bellatrix puso en marcha la siguiente parte del plan. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó sobre Sirius. Este puso los ojos en blanco al tener que separar su silla de la mesa para que Bellatrix se acomodase.

–Sirius… –Le rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello. –Solo será una hora, dos si la cosa se alarga.

–No sé Bella. –Había comenzado a dudar. Bellatrix sabía que si con la comida no funcionaba, jugar con sus armas de mujer iba a resultar.

–Venga Sirius… Un hombre es feliz si su mujer es feliz, y si yo estoy feliz ten por seguro que te lo voy hacer pasar muy bien. –Sonrió con picardía.

Aprovechó que Sirius se había quedado pensativo para colar una de sus manos por dentro de su pantalón. Eso sí que hizo reaccionar a Sirius.

–Está bien, está bien… ¿A qué hora y donde es la reunión?

Bellatrix sonrió con satisfacción. Si es que Sirius pensaba más con su bragueta que con la cabeza.

* * *

Sirius se dirigió a través de la red flu a casa de su prima Narcisa. Bellatrix le dijo que la reunión se celebraría allí. Menuda tarde más insoportable le esperaba…

Cuando puso un pie fuera de la chimenea se maravillo por la grandeza de la casa. Aquella casa era enorme y parecía muy cara. ¿Cómo era posible que a Narcisa le hubieran comprado esa casa y el tuviera que mendigar por una de segunda mano? ¡Qué injusta era la vida!

–Black. –Lucius le recibió batiendo su pelo.

–Malfoy. –Por mucho que las cosas hubieran cambiado desde su último año en Hogwarts, ninguno de ellos se toleraba.

Si sus amigos le vieran hablar con Malfoy… Bueno, ex amigos, ya que llevaba cerca de un año sin saber de ellos.

–Acompáñame al salón, nuestro invitado principal no tardará en llegar.

Sirius obedeció. La sala estaba llena de otros Slytherins que enseguida reconoció. Dolohov, Nott, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape… Los Lestrange. Se preguntaba quién sería el invitado.

–Bienvenido. –Crabbe le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

Sirius miró la mano pero opto por no estrechársela. Un simple gesto pero que podía encerrar demasiadas cosas.

–No me interesa nada de lo que habléis hoy, simplemente…

–Vienes porque tu mujer te lo ha ordenado. –Dolohov le interrumpió. –No te avergüences, yo estoy aquí tan bien por eso. –Rió. –Pero la tuya da más miedo que la mía, así que… ¡Suerte!

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Ya les gustaría a todos esos tener la mitad de la mujer que él tenía. Viendo como estaba el mercado, Bellatrix era la mejor opción de todas.

Lucius les hizo pasar a otra sala y les indicó que se sentaran alrededor de una larga mesa negra. Al cabo de unos minutos la luz verde de la chimenea del fondo se iluminó de forma intensa y de entre las llamas apareció un hombre alto. Este llevaba puesta una túnica verde oscura que llegaba hasta suelo, junto a él apareció una serpiente…

Sirius sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. No tenía dudas de quién era ese hombre, estaba muy cambiado en comparación a las fotos que habían publicado de él, pero era imposible no reconocerle. Lord Voldemort.

Ahora tenía sentido. Esa reunión, era una reunión de mortigafos. Bellatrix lo sabía y por eso le había convencido a ir. Se iba a enterar cuando volviese… El juramento se iba a cobrar su recompensa esa noche.

–Lucius agradezco la generosidad de que me dejes compartir tu morada para mis fines.

–Generosidad es la vuestra mi señor.

Sirius miraba la escena con incredulidad. Nunca hubiera imagino vivir esa situación. Podría haberse ido de allí, pero estaba seguro que no le iban a dejar irse fácilmente y además no estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Así que se resigno a soportar esa tétrica velada.

–Caras nuevas observo. –Voldemort tomó asiento mientras que su serpiente se paseo entre los invitados.

–Si amo. Tenemos dos nuevos miembros. –Lucius continuó haciéndole la pelota. –Antonin Dolohov y Sirius Black.

Ni de coña iba a ser el miembro de esa panda de asesinos. Bellatrix se había cavado su propia tumba.

–Black. El sangre limpia rebelde que quiere volver a sus orígenes. –Voldemort rió. El resto le imitó. –Nunca es tarde para volver al camino del bien.

Ahora el que quiso reír fue Sirius. Que mejor llamase a eso el camino de la perdición.

–Lo estoy deseando. –Quiso sonar serio pero el sarcasmo tan Black era difícil de ocultar. –A mi mujer también le gustaría estar aquí. –Si podía pasarle a Bellatrix ese muerto, que se lo comiese ella.

Voldemort no capto en ningún momento la ironía de sus palabras, cualquiera diría que ese era el mago más temido del mundo.

–No estaría mal. Tengo entendido que es una ferviente seguidora de la causa, pero ella no debe estar aquí. Todos tenemos un lugar, los hombres son los que llevan a cabo mi plan mientras que las mujeres son las encargadas de mantener el linaje para traer al mundo a otros que continúen la causa.

Qué forma de despreciar a las mujeres tenía esa sociedad de sangre limpias. Si hasta sentía pena por todas esas mujeres puras que habían sido utilizadas como maquinas incubadoras.

El resto de la reunión, Voldemort se dedicó a contar su causa y cuáles eran algunos de sus objetivos. Obvio que haría llegar toda esa información mediante un anónimo al ministerio. Si al final iba resultar útil haber ido a esa reunión.

Dos horas más tarde la reunión se dio por finalizada.

Voldemort se acercó a cada uno de ellos para despedirse.

–Sirius Black bienvenido a tu destino.

* * *

–¡Bellatrix Black! –Gritó furioso nada más poner un pie en casa. –¡Eres un ser ruin!

Que astuta habían sido engañándole, estaba claro que no se podía fiar de ella y mucho menos ir a los sitios donde le indicase, así por las buenas casi acababa siendo un mortífago. Ahora sí que iban a hablar de él cuando se negase a volver y esperaba que Bellatrix recibiese el mismo trato. Eso le iba a sentar peor que cualquier tortura.

–¡Bellatrix! –Volvió a gritar.

Esperaba que esta apareciese por cualquier esquina con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haberle engañado, pero no fue así. Eso le extraño. ¿Dónde se había metido esa mujer?

Paso por el salón, las habitaciones, los jardines, todo esto mientras la llamaba, pero no había rastro de ella. Igual había salido. Pero sería muy raro, el pueblo más cercano era el muggle y dudaba que Bellatrix fuera a ir allí porque si.

Tras varios minutos pensando donde podría estar observó a su elfo salir corriendo de la puerta que daba a las cocinas, salía cubriéndose la cabeza.

–¡Sienna!

La elfina se recompuso ante él.

–Amo Sirius.

–¿Por qué este comportamiento? –No le gustaba ser duro con los elfos, pero su madre les había metido tanto miedo que si no se comportaba así no le hacían caso.

La elfina acabo por alisar el trapo que llevaba a modo de vestido.

–El ama Bellatrix está trabajando en las cocinas y le ha pedido amablemente a Sienna que salga de la cocina.

¿Amablemente? Bueno, podía ser verdad, eso era todo lo amable que podía ser Bellatrix, si no ya le hubiera cortado la cabeza al elfo.

–Retírate Sienna.

La elfina agachó la cabeza y desapareció.

Vaya así que es allí donde se escondía. ¿Acaso creía que no la iba a encontrar?

Entró en la cocina estrepitosamente, quería que le escuchase. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, el suelo estaba repleto de comida, varios calderos con una sustancia verde se amontonaban sobre la mesa, papeles y artilugios acababan completando esa imagen tan desastrosa… y en el medio de todo se encontraba Bellatrix, apoyada contra a cocina mirando absorta el contenido del caldero que estaba removiendo.

–¡Eres la peor persona que me he encontrado en la vida! –Le volvió a gritar.

Pero para su sorpresa Bellatrix no le dijo nada y continúo mirando al caldero.

–¡Bruja malvada!

Pero nada, que Bellatrix seguía igual.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Tenía claro que esta no se callaba ante nada y ante nadie.

Algo debía de haber ocurrido.

–Bella… –Ya le estaba dando miedo.

Esta finalmente levantó la cabeza y le miró. Sirius no supo que escondía esa miraba, no estaba enfadada, pero tampoco contenta, parecía estar en shock. ¿Por qué?

Bellatrix se hizo a un lado y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara al caldero para que mirase su contenido. Sirius hizo tal como le dijo y miro el contenido del caldero, pero no sabía qué era lo que tenía que ver. Lo único que había ahí dentro era una sustancia verde.

–¿Te ha salido mal tu poción y estas enfadada? –Bromeó. –No eres tan buena bruja como te crees…

Si la cara de Bellatrix de antes era de shock, la de ahora era de total confusión.

–¿Es que no sabes que poción es esta?

Sirius negó. Las pociones nunca habían sido su punto fuerte, no es que fuera un troll pero su vida académica en esa clase se baso en la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. Solo estudiar lo imprescindible.

–A través de la elaboración de esta poción, la bruja que la realice… –Se detuvo, trago saliva y continuó. –Conocerá si esta…Embarazada.

Cuando escucho esa palabra Sirius dio inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás. Volvió a mirar detenidamente a su alrededor, estaba lleno de calderos con la misma poción verdosa que en el caldero que Bellatrix le enseñó. Verde…

–Y… –Eso sí que era peor que haberse encontrado con el mismo Voldemort. Esperaba que el verde significase, no premio siga jugando.

–El rojo significaría… negativo y el verde… –Bellatrix no terminó la frase.

No hacía falta que completara la frase, estaba claro que el verde significaba que estaba embarazada.


	7. El heredero

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.****

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – El heredero.**

Sirius miró por enésima vez el reloj que presidia el salón de la casa de los Black. Porque sabía que no podía ser real, pero juraría que ese antiquísimo reloj perteneciente a su tatarabuelo había comenzado a mover sus manillas hacia atrás.

Vació de un trago su copa de whisky y a continuación volvió a servirse otro. Estaba con los sentimientos cruzados, quería que aquello finalizase cuanto antes, pero a la vez no quería que llegase ese fin. Si el matrimonio había sido algo complicado lo que estaba a punto de producirse iba a ser peor. Bueno, lo que debía de producirse en las próximas horas, porque ya llevaban en esa situación desde hacía cinco horas y ese niño no acababa de nacer.

Cuando se enteró de que Bellatrix estaba embarazada creyó que el mundo se le caía encima, el no iba a ser padre y mucho menos padre de un niño producto de algo como lo que había entre ellos. En un primer momento pensó en conseguir alguna poción ilegal para acabar con aquello cuanto antes, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir al callejón Knockturn, la lechuza de la familia Black llegó velozmente a la casa. Ya eran conocedores de la noticia. ¿Qué cómo se habían enterado tan pronto? Pues muy fácil, al parecer el árbol genealógico de la familia estaba tan encantado que cuando un niño era concebido, de los nombres de sus padres comenzaba a crecer una rama que se completaría cuando este naciese. Al estar su madre obsesionada con el tapiz enseguida descubrió la "buena" noticia.

La lechuza que les enviaron, les obligaba a volver inmediatamente a casa, ya habían cumplido con el objetivo por el que habían solicitado mudarse temporalmente. Obviamente que la familia estaba encantada, si a los sangre limpias les gustaban las bodas, la llegada de un heredero era un momento de éxtasis total. Pero algo bueno tuvo que obtener de esa situación y era que le ignoraron por completo, todas sus atenciones se centraron en Bellatrix. La venganza era un plato que se servía frio y aunque hubiera deseado que no fuera una de ese estilo, le provocaba satisfacción ver como Bellatrix sufría, no solo por lo pesadas que eran su madre y su suegra, sino también por los síntomas del embarazo.

Esos nueve meses de embarazo no fueron fáciles para Bellatrix, principalmente no tenía ningún afecto hacia ese niño que iba a nacer, en eso Sirius estaba de acuerdo con ella, y su magia se había descontrolado. Eso había provocado que se cabrease hasta límites insospechados, tanto era así que en uno de sus brotes derrumbó la pared que daba al jardín.

–No te preocupes, los hay que se hacen de rogar. –Su padre debió interpretar sus continuas miradas al reloj como signo de preocupación.

No dijo nada. No estaba preocupado, lo cierto es que le importaba bien poco lo que estuviera sucediendo unas plantas más arriba. En esos momentos agradeció las tradiciones arcaicas de su familia. Un Black debía de nacer en casa y solo las mujeres podían estar presentes en el parto, los hombres tenían la obligación de esperar en otra sala.

–Si es tan terco como su padre, no me extrañaría que estuviéramos aquí durante días. –Si Lucius pretendía molestarle con sus palabras no lo había conseguido. Le miró, entendía que Narcisa estuviera acompañando a su hermana, pero que ese rubio oxigenado lo hiciera también no.

Volvió a vaciar su copa por quinta vez. Su suegro se lo volvió a rellenar y le apretó el hombro para reconfortarle, realmente el que parecía necesitar algo de apoyo era ese hombre, el sí que estaba preocupado por su hija y su nieto. No sabía cuánto tenía que durar un parto, pero aquel ya estaba cruzando la barrera de uno normal.

¿Y si estaba habiendo complicaciones? No le deseaba la muerte a nadie y mucho menos a un niño, pero tampoco se iba a lamentar si de repente ocurría algo y se quedaba viudo. Bellatrix había sido una obligación que posteriormente se convirtió en un entretenimiento y ese niño… Había logrado verlo como algo que no era suyo, sería un miembro más de los Black el cual crecería empapándose de todos los ideales tan dañinos que la familia profesaba. Así que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ese bebe.

Un ruido procedente de arriba hizo que todos inconscientemente mirasen hacia las escaleras esperando que alguien bajara anunciarles el nacimiento, pero nadie apareció. De vez en cuando se oían ruidos como ese pero nada más, habían utilizado algunos hechizos para que no escucharan mucho más que eso.

Lucius frunció el ceño. Debía querer irse de allí cuanto antes, pero hasta que Narcisa no saliese de esa habitación no iba a poder hacerlo. Eso es lo que tocaba cuando tu mujer era una Black, además tendría que practicar, Narcisa también estaba embarazada. Menudo engendro que iba a salir de esos dos.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se acomodó en el sillón. Eso no parecía avanzar así que mejor llevar la situación lo mejor posible. Su padre se levantó a estirar las piernas mientras que su suegro continuaba mirando fijante a las escaleras. Lucius en cambio se quitó la cazadora dejando visible su tatuaje de mortífago. Sirius miró su brazo y con alivió observó como él no tenía uno. Se había resistido desde la reunión en la mansión Malfoy a unirse a ellos para disgusto de Bellatrix, que en más de una ocasión le había amenazado para que acabara formando parte de las filas del mago oscuro.

No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero alguien solmenándole del brazo le despertó. Miró hacia la persona aun desorientado, pero cuando vio la seriedad en la cara de su madre, la somnolencia desapareció por completo.

–Acompáñame.

La forma tan fría de hablarle de su madre hizo que inconscientemente un nudo se formase en la garganta. Si todo hubiera salido según lo esperado su madre hubiera ido a decírselo de una forma más alegre, ahora se lamentaba de haberse imaginado una vida viudo, el no era así y por mucho que Bellatrix le pareciera una persona desquiciada no merecía una muerte de ese tipo.

Apenas miro al resto de hombres en la sala y salió detrás de su madre, esta llegó a la puerta donde habían llevado a Bellatrix y se paró ante ella.

–Entra. –Su madre le señalo a la puerta que ya estaba abierta.

Aquello no pintaba bien, y lo que pintaba peor era que le hicieran ver lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué tipo de tortura era aquella?

Nada más entrar lo primero que vio fue a su suegra, el mandil que llevaba estaba lleno de sangre. Si había sangre eso no auguraba nada bueno. Al igual que su madre, Druella tenía el mismo semblante. La mujer se apartó de la cama y detrás de ella observó a Bellatrix, la cual se encontraba viva. Era cierto que estaba sudorosa y pálida, mucho más de lo normal, pero parecía estar bien. Se cruzó de brazos al verle y frunció los labios enfadada.

La ausencia de bebe en sus brazos le hizo recorrer con la vista la habitación, y en el fondo de esta, Narcisa, con ya un abultado vientre, sostenía algo entre sus brazos envuelto en una toalla blanca.

Ese debía de ser su hijo.

No entendía el porqué de esas caras. Era evidente que el bebe estaba vivo, ya que veía como se movía y aunque Bellatrix tuviera ese semblante enfermizo, estaba seguro que era debido al esfuerzo.

Narcisa se acercó a él y sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar le poso al bebe en los brazos.

–Es una niña. –Le susurró.

En ese momento comprendió el porqué de todas esas caras largas. Una niña no era lo que todos estaban esperando.

Bajo la vista hacia la niña. Era un bebe muy pequeño y delgado, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Observando esas diminutas manos y esa cara que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, algo dentro de él cambio. Sentía ganas de protegerla, de protegerla de todos y de todas las cosas, y sobretodo sintió pena. Ese pequeño bebe acababa de ser repudiado por su familia con tan solo unos minutos de vida por el simple hecho de ser niña. Ajustó la toalla a su alrededor para que no cogiera frio. No sabía porque pero tenía la convicción de que eso era lo que debía hacer.

Desde la cama, Bellatrix estuvo a punto de soltarle que todo eso era por su culpa. Ya que se había quedado embarazada, ese bebe debía haber sido el heredero esperado no esa niña. Pero cuando observó la forma en Sirius tapaba al bebe, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su cara.

Una sonrisa malvada.

Un nuevo plan comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Quizás ella no pudiera convencerle para que se uniera a los mortifagos, pero igual esa niña iba a ser más útil de lo esperado.

* * *

Los primeros días de vida del bebe fueron un autentico descontrol en la casa, tras el shock inicial de su género femenino, todos se volcaron en ella. Al fin y al cabo era el primer bebe que había en la casa desde hacía años.

–¡¿Quién es el bebe más puro del mundo?! ¡¿Quién es el bebe más puro del mundo?! –Walburga y Druella se asomaban a la cuna para ver mejor a su nieta.

Sirius las observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Pobre niña tener que soportar a esas dos viejas brujas. El terror de todo niño.

–No solo el más puro del mundo, sino el bebe más guapo. Mira esos reflejos rubios, sin duda son herencia de los Rosier. –Comentó Druella orgullosa.

Sirius sabia que ese comentario no le iba a gustar nada a su madre, ya que desde que había asimilado que era una niña, no dejaba de decir lo mucho que se parecía a ella.

–Que Merlín te guarde el oído porque lo que es la vista… ¡Estas completamente ciega! –Había muchas cosas que molestaban a su madre pero que denostaran sus opiniones era intolerable. –Este es el bebe más Black que jamás he visto. ¿Rubia? Pero si tiene el pelo tan negro como el carbón.

Cuando se percató que su madre iba a comenzar a sacar el listado acerca de lo que diferenciaba a un Black del resto, creyó que era conveniente interrumpir tal momento. Según los elfos, la niña tenía un sueño un tanto ligero y en más de una ocasión la había escuchado llorar a rabiar cuando la despertaban, así que la voz elevada de su madre iba a lograr eso.

–Ha llegado el momento de que dejéis al bebe dormir.

Su madre y su tía le miraron estupefactas. Los hombres no se metían en los asuntos de los niño, pero debían de obedecer a sus órdenes. Así que sin rechistar abandonaron la habitación. Aprovechó ese momento de soledad para acercarse al bebe. Siempre que pretendía verla había alguien, o bien su familia o los elfos que estaban encargados de su cuidado.

Tomó el mismo puesto que su madre y se apoyó en los barrotes de la cuna para observarla mejor. El bebe debió de notar su presencia ya que abrió brevemente los ojos para luego volver a cerrarlos.

Tenía los ojos azules como los suyos.

Veía muchas características de Bellatrix en ella, el pelo negro, la forma de la boca, la nariz… pero los ojos, los ojos eran suyos, y cada vez que los veía no podía evitar que una sonrisa tonta asomase en su cara. Nunca creyó que fuera a querer a nadie más que así mismo, pero cada vez que miraba esa cara, su corazón explotaba de amor.

–Aún no tiene nombre. –La voz de Bellatrix interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–No haces más que decir que son todos horribles. –Su madre le había dado una lista con todos los nombres de la familia. Era la mujer a la que le correspondía esa labor.

Bellatrix se acercó a la cuna y se posicionó al lado contrario que Sirius.

–Supongo que no te gustaría que la llamase Elladora y te recordarse toda la vida a la antepasada que le cortaba la cabeza a sus elfos.

Sirius no pudo evitar asquearse al mirar a la niña y pensar que tuviera que llamarla así.

–Ni de coña.

Bellatrix sonrió con satisfacción. La siguiente parte de su plan la iba a poner en marcha en ese instante.

–Por eso he decidido que seas tú el que elija el nombre.

Eso sí que le pillo desprevenido.

–Pero sois las mujeres las únicas que podéis elegir los nombres.

Bellatrix se agachó hacia el bebe y le acarició la cabeza.

–Yo elijo que tú lo elijas, así que digamos que es como si yo lo hubiera elegido. –Apartó la mano de la niña y se incorporó. –Pero te advierto que nada de nombres absurdos. Tiene que ser un nombre que represente su importancia y linaje. –Con esa última frase Bellatrix dejo la habitación.

Sirius volvió a fijar su vista en el bebe que continuaba durmiendo plácidamente ajena a la conversación de sus padres.

–¿Y qué nombre te pongo yo a ti?

* * *

Tras varias semanas dándole vueltas a varios nombres, los cuales ni siquiera creyó conveniente en mencionárselos a Bellatrix ya que estaba seguro que los iba a rechazar, decidió plegarse a las tradiciones y entrar en la sala del tapiz para ver si había algún nombre que le gustase. Todos eran nombres horribles, en eso estaba de acuerdo con Bellatrix, los únicos que podían ser más aceptables eran justamente los que habían sido borrados y esos estaban claramente descartados. Cualquiera le diría a su madre que su primera nieta iba a llamarse como alguna de las brujas desterradas por la familia.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla y escoger uno de esos horribles nombres se percató de algo, algo que tenían en común la mayoría de los nombres en su familia. Su relación con las estrellas.

Recordó que en el ático se guardaban todas las cartas astrales con las que muchos de sus antepasados habían elegidos los nombres de sus hijos. Esperaba allí encontrar un nombre que no fuera extremadamente malvado. Esa niña ya iba a tener bastante con el apellido Black.

El ático estaba repleto de cosas, artilugios de generaciones de miembros de la familia Black se guardaban allí. Por lo que para poder encontrar las cartas tuvo que usar su varita.

–¡Accio cartas astrales! –Estas fueron lanzadas rápidamente contra sus manos.

Apartó el polvo de uno los muebles y se sentó. Allí encontraría la calma para poder buscar un nombre sin la presión de Bellatrix para que se decidiera de una vez por uno. Para ser ciertos, esas cartas contenían el nombre de un millar de estrellas y constelaciones, y la verdad es que la mayoría eran tan horribles como los de su familia.

Se estaba desesperando cuando vio uno que, a pesar de su simpleza, podía encajar perfectamente.

–Atria…

Cogió la carta astral y comenzó a leerla. Atria era la estrella más brillante de su constelación, con una luminosidad equiparable a la de siete soles. Pero lo que llamó más la atención de Sirius era que Atria era una estrella solitaria en su constelación y que había sido creada por otras estrellas ya desaparecidas. Esa descripción fue la que hizo que finalmente se decidiera por ese nombre. Al igual que la estrella Atria, su hija había nacido siendo rechazada por su familia, por lo tanto sola, y era el producto de dos personas que aunque no hubieran desaparecido, era como si lo hubieran hecho cuando fueron coaccionadas a ese matrimonio.

–Atria Black.

Sonaba bien.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola! Lo primero gracias a todos los que comentan y le dan a favoritos a esta historia. Me alegra que os haya gustado esta historia por eso hoy he decidido subir otro capitulo a modo de agradecimiento.**


	8. La Familia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – La Familia.**

Sirius decidió que aquel era el momento oportuno.

Su madre, su suegra y Bellatrix habían ido a casa de los Parkinson a una de esas reuniones de mujeres de sangre limpias y su padre, así como su suegro estaban en el ministerio poniéndose al día de las novedades políticas. Finalmente para poder lograr su objetivo, ordenó a los elfos a que fueran hacer algunas compras.

Se ajustó la chaqueta, especialmente la carga tan valiosa que llevaba oculta, y salió al callejón de detrás de la casa. Allí, entre cajas y bolsas de basura, su preciada moto descansaba intacta, con un poco de suciedad, pero perfecta. Se subió a ella.

–No tengas miedo carrochito. –Se bajó un poco la cremallera de la chaqueta y observó al bebe. –Papa lo tiene todo controlado.

Arrancó la moto y en cuestión de segundos estaba sobrevolando Grimmuald Place. Tenía un par de horas para ir y volver de ese lugar tan secreto, el cual, si alguno de los habitantes de su casa descubría, la muerte seria el menor de sus preocupaciones. Además, ahora que había conseguido imponerse completamente en todas las decisiones que se tomaban en la familia Black, ya que su padre había comenzado a delegarle sus funciones como patriarca, no podia perder tales privilegios. Y no se iba engañar, pero le gustaba sus nuevos poderes.

Uno de los cambios más drásticos que observó fue el ocurrido en Bellatrix. Le escuchaba en todo lo que le decía ¡hasta compartían opiniones! Nunca creyó que Bellatrix fuera a ser de las mujeres que aceptaban su lugar en el mundo de los sangre limpias, pero desde el nacimiento de Atria, era un persona completamente diferente.

Pero a pesar de todos los cambios que se estaban produciendo en la antigua y ancestral casa de los Black, había un tema que se resistía a desaparecer. Es de ahí el porqué de tener que prácticamente echar a toda su familia y elfos de la casa.

Comenzó a descender cuando un conocido barrio a las a fueras de Londres se hizo visible. Fijó su vista en el jardín trasero de la casa a la que se dirigía. Sujetó al bebe con fuerza temiendo que el aterrizaje pudiera molestarle. Pero para su suerte, todo salió perfectamente. Atria ni se inmutó.

–¡Por Merlín! Si los muggles te ven… –Una mujer salió corriendo de la casa. –Tenías que haber venido por red flu.

Sirius sonrió bajándose de la moto.

–Andromeda relájate. –Antes de alzar el vuelo había activado el sistema de invisibilidad de la moto.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. Si debía de utilizar un obliviate sobre algún vecino con tal de disfrutar de la presencia de su primo, lo haría.

–¡Dale un abrazo a tu prima favorita!

Sirius apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Andromeda se lanzó a sus brazos. Atria, que continuaba oculta en su chaqueta, no apreció tal acercamiento. El quejido del bebe fue escuchado por ambos.

Los ojos de Andromeda se abrieron sorpresivamente.

–No me diste tiempo a decirte que no vengo solo. –Se bajó la cremallera para que pudiera ver al bebe que ya estaba completamente despierto.

–Entremos, aquí está demasiado frio. –Andromeda reaccionó lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que aquel no era el lugar indicado para un bebe tan pequeño.

* * *

–¡Estas completamente loco! –Andromeda acunaba al bebe entre sus brazos. –Como se enteren de que estas aquí… y con ella.

Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

–Sé que es un riesgo, pero creo que a partir de ahora las cosas van a ser muy distintas en la familia Black.

Andromeda le miró sin comprender y le alentó a que continuará mientras continuaba embelesada observando a ese pequeño bebe.

–Estas ahora ante el patriarca de la familia Black, bueno… quizás no oficialmente pero casi. Así que igual dentro de poco no nos tendremos que ver nunca más a escondidas.

Si las cosas iban según lo planeado, su sueño de que toda su familia aceptará a los muggles y a los nacidos de estos podía hacerse realidad, y eso conllevaría la aceptación de todos los desterrados, como su prima.

–No seas incrédulo. Eso jamás ocurrirá. –Andromeda se sentó frente a él.

–Soy el futuro patriarca. No les queda otra. –No entendía porque su prima no acababa de alegrarse por ese acontecimiento.

Andromeda negó y ajustó al bebe en su regazo.

–¿Tú crees que ellos dejarán que libremente cambies su ideología? Sirius bájate de la escoba y piensa como un adulto.

–¡Se lo ordenaré! –Todos le obedecerían.

–Como si eso fuera suficiente… Ahora debes de tener otras prioridades en la cabeza. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no te arriesgues. Deja de ser ese gryffindor valiente que acostumbrabas a ser.

Andromeda no comprendía su plan, pero estaba seguro que muchos de su familia habían comenzado a inclinarse hacia el otro lado de la balanza, Regulus parecía el más cercano al cambio y Bellatrix también, era cierto que intentó reclutarlo en los mortifagos, pero eso ya era agua pasada.

–Recuerda mis palabras lo lograré. –Dijo con firmeza.

Andromeda se levantó dándose por vencida y dejo al bebe en brazos de su primo.

–No pienses tanto en mí, y piensa más en ella. –Hizo un gesto hacia Atria. –Sé que cuando me dijiste que mi hermana estaba embarazada también me dijiste que te daba igual el bebe, pero el hecho que la hayas traído para que la conociera como todo un padre orgulloso, indica que realmente tienes sentimientos hacia esta niña. Así que te recomiendo que no hagas estupideces y que antepongas la seguridad de Atria ante todo.

Sirius se quedó unos instantes pensativo asimilando la información que Andromeda le acababa de regalar, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza. Su familia podía ser muy mala pero de ahí hacer daño a un bebe… No creía que fueran tan inhumanos.

–Tonterías. –Se puso la chaqueta y volvió a meter a Atria dentro de ella tal y como había hecho anteriormente. –Ya me darás la razón. –Sonrió.

Quizás estaba un tanto obnubilado por el descubrimiento de sus recientes instintos paternos, pero tenía muy claro que nada ni nadie le iba a impedir lograr sus objetivos.

* * *

Su pequeña desavenencia con Andromeda le hizo retrasarse, así que cuando puso un pie en la casa, su madre, su suegra y Bellatrix llegaron por la chimenea del salón. Tuvo los minutos suficientes para quitarse la chaqueta y hacer como que se estaba preparando un té.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Su madre preguntó confundida. –Eso es trabajo de elfos. ¡Kreacher! –Gritó. –¡Kreacher! –Repitió cuando el elfo no apareció. –¿Dónde estará metida esa maldita criatura?

–¿Y dónde está Sienna? No deberías de cargar a Atria. –Ahora su suegra. Ni que fueran Sherlock Holmes y el profesor Watson.

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pero enseguida cambió la expresión. Sabía que Sirius se traía algo entre manos, pero ella también y el tonto de ese hombre no hacía más que ponérselo todo en bandeja.

–Madre, es que a Atria le gusta estar constantemente en los brazos de alguien y si son los de su padre aún más. –Bellatrix se acercó a Sirius, el cual estaba atónico por la defensa de esta, y tomó al bebe entre sus brazos.

Era una visión extraña, ya que Bellatrix cogía al bebe lo justo, pero esa imagen hacia que su corazón latiese más deprisa. Se podía decir que era una secuencia bonita…

–Sí, efectivamente, y madre no encontrarás ni a Kreacher ni a ninguno de los otros elfos, porque les he pedido que fueran hacer unas compras para que os preparasen unas delicias para la hora del té.

Esperó unos segundos interminables hasta que su madre y su suegra asintieron felices por las explicaciones.

¡Toma ya!

Sirius 1 los Black 0.

Miró a Bellatrix que le devolvía una sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes, pero le gustó.

Bellatrix apartó la vista de Sirius y volvió a mirar a la niña, _"¡Ay Atria! No sabes lo mucho que me estas ayudando."_

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola! Estoy a full con esta historia, me estan viniendo muchas ideas y tengo que escribirlas el momento si o si. ****Como habreis observado, Sirius esta completamente prendado de Atria, tanto es así que hasta esta cambiando la opinión que tiene sobre su familia. En el próximo capitulo Bellatrix descubrirá si le esta dando buenos resultados su plan.**


	9. El Mortífago

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – El Mortífago.**

Con solo un mes de vida Atria se había vuelto un autentico dolor de cabeza para Bellatrix. Como ahora debía de hacerse ver una madre afectuosa a los ojos de Sirius, tenía que estar atenta a cada uno de los quejidos de esa dichosa niña, y esta no hacía más que llorar. Daba igual la hora que fuese, pero su hora especial para molestar eran las tres de la mañana. _"Que gracia, la hora de las brujas" _Pensó con ironía.

Entró en la infantil habitación y se acercó a la cuna. Atria se calló de golpe al verla pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que antes.

Suspiró.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? Lo único que quería era ser mortífaga, no madre.

Puso los ojos en blanco y acercó su cara a la cuna.

–¿Qué clase de actitud es esta señorita? –Estaba claro que no sabía cómo tratar con un bebe. –¿Espera usted estar toda la noche así? –No, definitivamente no sabía.

Atria se llevo un dedo a la boca. Si hasta la niña estaba confundida con la forma que tenia de tratarla. Pero que iba hacer, ella tenía cero instintos. Bastante era que había conseguido llevarla dentro durante nueve largos meses. Pero si quería lograr su objetivo no le quedaba otra. Tomó al bebe en brazos e intentó acunarlo tal como le había visto hacer a Sirius. ¿Por qué hizo caso al traidor de su marido y despidió a los elfos encargados de la niña? Suspiró otra vez, ya lo recordaba, todo había sido para darle a Sirius por el gusto y que creyese que se estaba domesticando.

Estúpido.

Aunque ahora dudaba quien era el estúpido. ¿El que dormía plácidamente en su habitación o el que estaba allí intentando calmar a ese bebe chillón?

La primera fase de su plan había resultado con un éxito mayor de lo esperado. Sirius tardó cero segundos en encariñarse con su hija. Lo tuvo muy claro desde el momento que vio como la protegía esa primera vez que la tomo entre sus brazos. Ese gesto fue algo natural, solo de una persona que realmente se preocupa por otra. Pero ante la duda, siguió alimentando esa sensación. Primero, haciendo que eligiese el nombre del bebe, con esa astuta estrategia fortaleció el vinculo. Segundo, ordenó a los elfos que cualquier cosa relativa al bebe, solamente se la comunicasen a Sirius, así se incrementaría esa sensación de querer protegerla y tercero, una vez despidió a los elfos y ella comenzó a encargarse de los cuidados de Atria, se mostraba mas cariñosa con el bebe. Ese último paso fue el que acabó por romper las barreras que Sirius había intentando construir.

Ahora estaba a punto de comenzar la segunda fase y no veía el momento de lograr su objetivo.

–Vuelve a dormir, ya me encargo yo de ella. –Sirius entró en la habitación restregándose los ojos. Aún estaba adormilado.

Bellatrix ahogó una carcajada antes de girarse hacia él.

Era ahora o nunca.

–No hace falta. Atria está muy a gusto entre mis brazos.

Y como si la niña hubiera entendido cual era el plan de su madre dejo de llorar. Bellatrix ajustó al bebe contra su pecho y este no tardó en dormirse otra vez.

–Pásamela. –Sirius estiró los brazos. –Se que te sienta mal si no duermes lo suficiente.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza y se aferró más al bebe.

–Somos las mujeres las que no encargamos de los niños.

Observó como Sirius se acercaba a ella con los brazos aún extendidos, pero apretó más a la niña y se giró bruscamente. Todo según lo planeado.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Sirius extrañado e intentando volver a coger al bebe. Ahora directamente casi estaba forcejeando con Bellatrix.

–No ves que así la vas a despertar.

Bellatrix se giró hacia otro lado pero Sirius no dejaba de insistir. Finalmente este logro su objetivo y tomó a Atria entre sus brazos. Pero debido a los bruscos movimientos, el bebe se despertó y comenzó a llorar otra vez. La acuno tal y como hacia siempre, pero nada hacía que el llanto cesase.

–Mira lo que has hecho. –Bellatrix se acercó a él y volvió a tomar al bebe entre sus brazos, el cual automáticamente dejó de llorar.

Sirius se quedó ojiplatico mirando la escena, él era el único que conseguía calmar a Atria. Abatido por la situación dejo la habitación.

Bellatrix observó cómo se iba y a continuación volvió a fijar la vista en el bebe que ya comenzaba a cerrar los ojos otra vez _"Atria, ya le tenemos donde queríamos"._

Que iluso de Sirius. Había manejado tan bien los hilos que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta, se había comportado igual que un niño al que le sobornas con un juguete. Primero se lo das a probar, cuando se porta mal se lo quitas y solo se lo devuelves bajo unas condiciones.

Pero aquello no era un juguete, y después del comportamiento de hoy estaba segura que Sirius haría lo que fuera por poder estar con su hija.

* * *

La tercera y última fase del plan estaba lista y a punto de ser utilizada cuando el momento se diese y esperaba que ese fuese cuanto antes. Ya estaba cansada de que Narcisa le restregase por la cara lo mucho que sabía sobre los planes del Señor Oscuro y que se lamentaba de no poder decírselo. Que falsa podía llegar a ser su hermana.

Su estrategia con Sirius había continuado igual que aquella fatídica noche hacia un par de semanas, cada vez que Sirius se acercaba a Atria ella hacía lo mismo y tomaba al bebe entre sus brazos. Sabía que Sirius se estaba enfadando pero tan solo le quedaba apretar un poco más las tuercas y ya estaría en el punto que quería.

En esas estaba en esos momentos. Era le hora del té y descansaba sirviéndose una taza en el salón de la casa con Atria en una pequeña cuna junto a ella. Sirius acababa de llegar del ministerio de una de esas reuniones que ya había comenzado a liderar tras el delego de su padre. Cuando Sirius acudió al salón tras cambiarse de ropa se sentó frente a ella y echo un ojo al interior de la cuna, Bellatrix aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomar a Atria entre sus brazos.

–¿Qué pretendes? –La pregunta de Sirius la tomó por sorpresa, no se iba a engañar, esperaba que continuara callando ante sus movimientos.

–Yo no pretendo nada. –Acaricio la cabeza del bebe con delicadeza. –Simplemente protejo a mi hija.

Sirius se rió incrédulo.

–¿De mi?

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros como si nunca hubiera roto un plato.

–La protejo de las personas que le pueden hacer daño y ya que no tú no estás dispuesto a anteponer su bien a tus ideales, pues la protejo de ti también. –Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a dejar la habitación.

Esa frase que acababa de lanzar Bellatrix le resultaba tan parecida a la que hacia unas semanas Andromeda le había dicho. Hasta ahora no le había dado importancia, pero todo comenzaba a tener sentido y por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo. Aquí ya no había estudiantes, competencias entre casas o partidos de Quidditch, aquello era la vida real y tenía que pensar como un hombre y no como un niño.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Ya se estaba dando cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho Bellatrix este último mes había sido una fachada.

–Muy simple, compórtate como el padre sangre limpia que se merece tu hija y si no…

–Y si no ¿qué? –La interrumpió. Que engañado había estado todo este tiempo, Bellatrix continuaba siendo Bellatrix, la loca de su prima.

–Y si no tendrás que asumir las consecuencias.

Sirius ya se estaba enfadando.

–¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarme? Te recuerdo cariño que si me matas tú también morirías. Dale las gracias al juramento de tus padres. –Contestó con guasa.

Bellatrix se volvió acercar a su sitio.

–Hay cosas peores que la muerte "cariño". Pero si es lo que buscas yo estaría dispuesta a sacrificarnos por nuestra amada hija. Seguro que tu madre estaría encantada de criar y educar a su nieta huérfana. Imagínate que valores tendría tu hija. –Rió con satisfacción.

–Eres malvada y ruin. –Sirius negó apesadumbrado.

–No sabes lo mucho que me encanta que me digas esas cosas tan bonitas. –Bellatrix soltó una carcajada. Ya había ganado la guerra ahora solo esperaba que Sirius pronunciase las palabras que llevaba deseando escuchar desde que dijo sí quiero.

Sirius se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Sabía lo que Bellatrix quería, todo se remontaba a aquella reunión con Voldemort ¿Estaría dispuesto a traicionar a sus ideales? ¿A todo lo que había traicionado para convertirse en el hombre que era? De pronto, las palabras de Andromeda volvieron a inundar su cabeza, tan enorme era la sensación que no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de su prima mayor una y otra vez _"no hagas estupideces y antepón la seguridad de Atria ante todo"._

–¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –Ahora ya no importaba su bienestar si no el de su hija y bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que ni su madre ni nadie criase a Atria.

Bellatrix sonrió tanto que sabía que la cara le iba acabar doliendo, pero eso no importaba, había logrado su objetivo. Se acercó a Sirius y posó al bebe entre sus brazos.

–Irás a la Mansión Malfoy y el Señor Oscuro te recibirá. –Era imposible esconder lo feliz que estaba. –Has hecho lo correcto. –Finalmente se arrimó lo suficiente para depositarle un beso en los labios.

Sirius ni se inmuto. Espero a que Bellatrix saliese de la sala y bajo su vista al bebe.

–Cachorrito nunca dejaré que te pase nada malo.

Aquella misma noche Sirius Black se convertía en mortífago y le era tatuada en su brazo la marca que le ataría por siempre a Lord Voldemort.


	10. El agente doble

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – El agente doble.**

Sirius miró su brazo izquierdo, ese que ahora le horrorizaba cada mañana y le hacía darse de bruces con la realidad. Aquel tatuaje no dejaba de quemarle recordándole que nunca jamás volvería a ser libre. Giró la cabeza hacia su otro brazo, allí la escena era mucho mejor y el resquemor se le olvidaba al visualizar a ese pequeño bebe que descansaba ajeno a la trágica vida de su padre. ¿Había merecido la pena tomar esa decisión? Ahora mismo sí, al menos Bellatrix había cumplido su palabra y Atria volvía a estar bajo su amparo. Pero el futuro era más incierto que nunca y a pesar que desde hacía años sus padres habían firmado su sentencia de muerte, no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría con su hija el día de mañana.

Por eso y tras tener a Bellatrix distraída con información de Voldemort, consiguió tener más libertad. Era difícil, no se podía engañar, pero debía de utilizar lo que tenía entre sus manos, literalmente, para no solo salvar a su hija si no también la vida de muchas personas. En un primer momento pensó en ponerse en contacto con sus amigos, pero para ser sinceros estaba enfadado, se había sentido abandonado cuando más les necesitaba, por eso acudió a la persona que siempre estaría ahí para cualquier bruja o mago necesitado.

Albus Dumbledore.

El curso escolar había terminado hacia unos días y para su sorpresa su antiguo profesor estuvo más que dispuesto a reunirse con él en Hogsmeade. Aprovechó un momento en el que la familia Black estaba en la mansión Malfoy asistiendo al parto de Narcisa, y se fue al encuentro con el director. Durante esa hora que tenía pensado estar fuera debía de esforzarse más que nunca en poner en práctica todos sus conocimientos sobre oclumancia. Bellatrix era buena en ello, pero Voldemort lo era mucho más.

Llegar a Hogsmeade no fue nada complicado, pero sí que había sido laborioso. Podía haberse aparecido allí directamente, pero sospechaba que en el momento que Bellatrix o cualquiera de sus padres o sus suegros quisiera saber donde estaba tendrían conocimiento de ello debido a ese estúpido juramento. Por eso, con el fin de engañar a tal encantamiento, decidió marearles para ganar tiempo si se daba la situación. Para llegar a Hogsmeade, primero fue al Ministerio, de allí tomó una chimenea que le llevó a Gringotts, desde ese lugar utilizó un traslador que le dejó en el distrito financiero muggle de Londres, luego tomó una escoba y finalmente se apareció en la taberna de Aberforth Dumbledore.

La taberna estaba vacía excepto por el propio Dumbledore y su hermano.

–Sirius Black. –El viejo profesor se ajustó las gafas. –Excelente volver a tener noticias tuyas después de tanto tiempo.

–Profesor debo de hablar con usted inmediatamente. –Podía haber parecido irrespetuoso pero no tenía tiempo para andarse con cortesías. Su viaje hasta allí había consumido buena parte de él. –En privado. –Miró a Aberforth.

Dumbledore asintió y con un gesto, su hermano desapareció detrás de la barra.

–Por favor siéntate. –Le indicó hacia una de las mesas del fondo. –¿Qué es lo que con tanta urgencia el joven Black necesita contar?

Sirius se amaso las manos nervioso. No sabía porque lo estaba, confiaba en ese hombre, pero la duda de que el no pudiera hacerlo en él, le asaltó.

–No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré claro y conciso. Sé que estáis formando un grupo para luchar contra Voldemort. –La información la había obtenido en una de las reuniones de mortifagos. –Y quiero unirme.

A Dumbledore comenzó aparecerle en la cara una pequeña sonrisa. Era conocedor de todo lo que había sucedido con Sirius, así que esa nueva información era recibida con total agradado. Pero antes de poder dar una sonrisa completa su ceño se frunció y su semblante palideció.

–¿Cómo sabes acerca de nuestro grupo?

–Me avergüenza, pero no tuve otra opción. –Puso su brazo sobre la mesa y levantó la manga de su camisa lo justo para que se viera el comienzo de la marca tenebrosa. –Él sabe acerca de la Orden del Fénix. –Se refería a Voldemort.

Dumbledore no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, primero por ver la marca tenebrosa en la piel de ese joven mago y segundo por descubrir una sospecha que llevaba semanas rondando su cabeza. Había un infiltrado en la Orden.

–Sirius esto no es Hogwarts nunca más. No es una lucha de casas sino una donde muchas vidas pueden ser sesgadas. Honro tu determinación, pero no puedo arriesgar que un mortífago se una a nosotros. Son necesarios actos para ganar la confianza.

A Sirius esas palabras le habían dolido. Ya no era un gryffindor admirado por todos por haber dado la espalda a su familia, ahora era visto como uno de esos seres a los que siempre repudió.

–Por favor señor. Tengo información, mucha que os seria de una gran utilidad, y puedo seguir suministrando más.

–Sirius, esto es algo muy importante, necesitaría una prueba de esa información.

Lo consideraba justo, no era común que un mortífago se presentase ante ti con ansias de unirse al lado contrario con supuesta información privilegiada. Así que le contó el plan que los mortifagos estaban a punto de realizar en nombre de Voldemort, se trataba de una serie de ataques en el Callejón Diagon.

* * *

Sirius se guardó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando al leer el Profeta comprobó como los planes de Voldemort habían sido frustrados. La información que le había suministrado a Dumbledore había sido bien utilizada. Además, seguro que Voldemort iba a estar enfadado con los mortifagos que habían fallado en los ataques. Crabbe y Goyle iban a recibir una sesión de cruciatus.

–Son patéticos. –Comentó Bellatrix que ojeaba sobre su hombro las noticias. –No entiendo porque esos dos, que ni si quiera son capaces de dar dos pasos sin tropezar, tienen tal tipo de misiones y yo me tengo que conformar con parir hijos. No es justo.

–No siempre tenemos lo que queremos. –Doblo el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Bellatrix sonrió con picardía mientras se servía una taza de té.

–Igual si tú le convencieras… Parece que te tiene en gran estima. No te obliga hacer misiones para probar tu lealtad como en el caso de Crabbe y Goyle.

En eso debía darle la razón. La misión ocurrida ayer era una de esas que Voldemort utilizaba para solventar las dudas que tenia sobre algunos de sus seguidores. Al parecer con él no tenía ninguna duda.

Si solo él supiera…

–Creeme, lo he intentado. Pero ha dicho que debes seguir pariendo hijos. –Se burlaba de ella, sabía que le dolía, pero el mismo Voldemort había dejado muy clara su opinión sobre las mujeres entre sus filas.

Bellatrix volvió a dejar su taza sobre la mesa, se acercó y melosamente se sentó sobre él. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, era increíble como esa mujer no cesaba en sus intentos. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su estrategia, no era tonto y puede que al principio cayese en sus redes como un adolescente hormonado, pero estaba claro que Bellatrix pretendía seducirlo para lograr sus objetivos.

–Igual si insistieras un poco más… –Bellatrix ya estaba directamente metiéndole mano y él simplemente se dejaba hacer.

–No sé. No lo tengo muy claro. –Le apartó el pelo hacia un lado para tener una mejor visión de su poco discreto escote.

Aun quedaban varias horas hasta que Atria despertase, así que no iba a decir que no a un pequeño entretenimiento antes de comenzar el día. Además, aquellos momentos eran los únicos en los que Bellatrix no le producía repulsión.

Ambos estaban tan entretenidos en devorarse mutuamente que obviaron la presencia que se cruzaba de brazos y negada con la cabeza.

–Ejem. –La figura se colocó a su lado y les dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

Molestos, se separaron para ver quién era la persona que había osado interrumpirles.

Walburga Black les miraba malhumorada.

–Tu hija te reclama. –Miró a Bellatrix.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y de mala gana se levantó del regazo de Sirius. Se fue ajustando la ropa mientras salía del comedor dando grandes zancadas de disconformidad.

Sirius hizo lo propio, no sabía en qué momento pero Bellatrix había conseguido desabrocharle la camisa de arriba abajo. Cuando acabó de recomponerse continuó terminándose el desayuno.

–Que falta de respeto.

Sirius alzó la vista de la tostada que estaba untando con mermelada para fijar la vista en su madre sentada en frente.

–Aquí en medio del comedor, a la vista de todos. Creía que os habíamos educado mejor.

Sirius escuchaba incrédulo las palabras de su madre. Lo que le faltaba por oír. Ahora su madre iba de mojigata cuando prácticamente les había encerrado en una habitación para que consumasen su matrimonio.

–Madre, si mal no recuerdo hace dos días nos decías que debíamos darnos prisa en dar un varón a la familia Black y ahora que nos ponemos a ello, ¿te ofendes? –Se burlaba de ella. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era añadir otro crio al problema.

Walburga apretó la servilleta entre sus manos con furia.

–Esas cosas las hay que dejar para la intimidad del matrimonio.

Sirius se tomó de un trago el café que le quedaba y engulló casi por completo la tostada que se estaba preparando.

–Madre espero que esta noche lances un hechizo silenciador, no creo que quieras escuchar las intimidades de mi matrimonio. –Se levantó dramáticamente y se despidió de su madre, la cual murmuraba malhumorada.

* * *

Dumbledore le escribió unos días más tarde, la información que le había proporcionaba había sido suficiente para que confiara en él y le daba la bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix. Pero debido a su condición de mortífago no podía asistir a las reuniones. Dumbledore le dijo que le enviaría a alguien de confianza que le informaría de los planes.

Debía encontrarse con el informador en el metro de Londres, un lugar donde no hubiera demasiados magos y brujas que les pudieran reconocer. Como de costumbre tuvo que dar mil vueltas para que su rastro se perdiera si era buscado por alguien de su familia, les había dado la excusa de que tenía que tratar unos asuntos del Ministerio.

No sabía a quién tenía que esperar, pero según la carta de Dumbledore, era alguien que reconocería fácilmente en cuanto le viera.

Contempló el rejo de la estación, esa persona ya se retrasaba y el tenía el tiempo justo para volver a casa...

–Sirius.

Una voz a sus espaldas le llamó. Conocía perfectamente quien era sin ni si quiera mirarlo.

–James.

Su amigo, o mejor dicho su ex amigo. No podía evitar pensar en cómo le habían dado la espalda, especialmente James, al cual había considerado un hermano.

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo viejo amigo… –James emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

Sirius le ignoró. No podía olvidarse de que lo había ocurrido.

–¿Cuáles son las directrices? –Preguntó directamente. No se sentía cómodo y quería irse cuanto antes.

James captó la indirecta rápidamente y procedió a comunicarle cuales eran los planes de la Orden y como querían que Sirius procediese. De momento seguiría pasándoles información y manteniendo un perfil bajo tanto en la Orden como entre los mortifagos, si llegase el momento de que Voldemort le solicitase alguna prueba de lealtad, la Orden trabajaría con él para cumplir con lo que le pidiese.

–¿De verdad la tienes? –Preguntó James antes de marcharse. Hacía referencia al tatuaje.

–Sí, no tuve otra opción.

James negó con la cabeza.

–Sirius siempre hay otra opción. Deberías de habernos… –Se quedó callado abruptamente.

–Haberos ¿Qué? Como si no os hubiera mandado suficientes cartas explicando todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo o lo que temía que me fuera a ocurrir. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas todas mis súplicas?

James agachó la cabeza.

–Sirius… Creeme hemos estado buscando soluciones, no hemos parado… Pero Sirius, la situación ha cambiado y temía por mi familia… ¿Sabes? Lily y yo hemos tenido un hijo. Harry. –James rebuscó en su cazadora y sacó una foto. –Tiene cuatro meses.

Sirius tomó la foto entre sus manos. En ella aparecía un pequeño bebe que se reía y se chupaba un dedo. Su mente voló hacia Atria, Harry y ella compartirían curso en Hogwarts.

–Se parece a ti. –Le devolvió la foto.

James sonrió absorto mirando la foto de su hijo. Le entendía, él se pasaba horas mirando a Atria.

–También se que tu… A mi abuela le llegó una carta anunciando el acontecimiento. Aún la deben considerar una Black.

Seguro que su madre se había encargado de mandar cartas a todos los familiares aunque ya no llevasen el apellido Black.

–Entonces entenderás porque me he visto obligado a dejar que me marcasen. Yo también temo por el bienestar de mi hija.

James asintió.

–Sé que mis palabras sonaran vacías… Pero te doy mi palabra de que te ayudaré.

Sirius no le dio importancia. Creía que todo iba a ser igual, pero varias semanas, recibió una carta firmada por todos sus amigos.

"_Tenemos algo. Nos encontraremos en el Callejón Diagón._

_Ven como Canuto."_


	11. La Solución

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, historias y características no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – La Solución**

Mientras que Sirius se dirigía en su forma de perro al encuentro con sus ex amigos, iba repasando una y otra vez todas las dudas que tenia referente a esa reunión. En un principio había decidido no ir, le dolía ver como hubiera sido su vida de no haber sido condenado por el Juramento Inquebrantable y sobre todo por ver lo que felices que habían sido sus amigos en su ausencia. Aunque al final decidió ir. Puede que lo que tuvieran que decirle era algo relacionado con la Orden.

La carta había sido bastante escueta y a parte del lugar donde debían encontrarse, esta solo indicada el día y la hora. Así que llegando unos minutos tarde, esta vez había tomado más precauciones para llegar, incluso se había desplazado primero al norte del país por si su familia decidía buscarlo, se encontró con sus cuatro amigos.

–¡Canuto! –James se notaba emocionado. –Por favor no te transformes. –Dijo antes de que se cambiara a su forma humana.

Gruñó. No entendía el por qué.

–Créenos, es lo mejor. –Suplicó Lily.

Finalmente asintió. Los ojos de su amiga siempre destilaban confianza.

–Vayamos al Caldero Chorreante. –Propuso Remus. –El dueño nos ha dicho que abrirá el lugar solo para nosotros.

Peter fue el primero en comenzar el camino, Remus le siguió a continuación y finalmente lo hicieron James y Lily, mientras que él iba en medio de estos dos. Parecía algún tipo de estrategia para que no les relacionasen. No tardaron en llegar a la posada.

–El dueño se ha ido y nos dejara la sala a nuestra disposición. El único inconveniente es que solo será por una hora. Así que no podemos distraernos mucho. –James se sentó encima de una de las mesas. –Sirius, no hemos encontrado como romper el Juramento pero sí que hemos encontrado una manera de burlarlo, una especie de solución.

Remus y Peter se quedaron al lado izquierdo de James, mientras Lily se sentó en una silla junto a este.

–No queremos que pienses que nos hemos olvidado de ti. Pero encontrarse con hechizos como los realizados por tu familia, son muy difíciles de deshacer. Los Black son muy poderosos como bien tú sabrás.

Todo eso Sirius ya lo sabía, quizás los hubiera infravalorado en el pasado. Pero ahora más que nunca sabia que tan poderosos eran. A veces era aterrador.

–Pero tras muchas investigaciones, donde todos hemos trabajado, conseguimos llegar a la solución de la que James te acaba de hablar.

No pudo evitarlo pero los ojos le empezaron a brillar. Aunque no se pudiera romper el Juramento había una esperanza de poder ser libre.

–Es por eso por lo que te hemos pedido que vengas en tu forma animaga y que no te transformes. –Concluyó Remus.

–Sirius… Hemos llegando a la conclusión que, tus padres y tus tíos realizaron el Juramento sobre ti, pero sobre tu forma humana no sobre la animaga. Por lo que este Juramento solo se aplica cuando no eres Canuto. –James saltó de la mesa y se acercó a él. –Por lo que mientras te mantengas así, ninguna de las condiciones se cumplirá. No podrás morir si Bellatrix lo hace, no estarás obligado a servir a la casa de los Black, y no sabrán donde estas.

Con las palabras de su amigo, un nuevo mundo se abrió ante sus ojos. Su libertad e independencia estaba a una distancia tan cercana como el no volver a ser nunca más un humano. Tampoco le resultaba mala idea, sus amigos siempre le dijeron que en su forma animaga era más cariñoso… Pero antes de tomar una decisión, se le vino a la cabeza una persona de la que parecía haberse olvidado… Su hija.

Negó con la cabeza. Ese era un precio que no podía aceptar. Su hija era lo principal y si debía estar hasta su muerte siendo un mortífago y viviendo rodeado de los Black lo haría.

–Hemos previsto los inconvenientes que pudiera tener tu transformación. Sé que hay una persona que te preocupa, por eso la única opción que hemos encontrado es esta. –James le dejó en el suelo un pergamino.

Leyó atentamente las palabras que contenía. Volvió a negar, es más lo hizo hasta varias veces. Esa era una línea que no iba a cruzar.

–Sirius… –Lily se arrodilló a su lado. –No queremos coaccionarte a nada, simplemente creímos conveniente que tuvieras todas las opciones sobre la mesa. A última hora serás tú el que deba tomar una decisión. Y como madre te debo de decir, que sé que no es una fácil. –Le acarició unos segundos la cabeza y retornó a su sitio.

Se quedó pensativo.

No podía aceptar esa solución.

* * *

Sirius volvió a casa ya en su forma humana. En su camino determinó que no podía ser un perro de manera indefinida. Atria no merecía eso. La opción que sus amigos le habían dado para su hija, era la que había determinado que no podía dejar su lado humano. Así que por mucho que le doliese tener que vivir hasta su muerte con esa doble vida, pudiendo ser asesinado tanto por un bando como por otro, lo haría. Al menos hasta que su hija fuera adulta, hasta que pudiera hacerle ver que la ideología de los Black y de la pureza de la sangre era el fin de la sociedad mágica.

Subió a la habitación de Atria. Necesitaba estar con ella. Pero la niña no estaba en su cuna. Nervioso miró a su alrededor buscando que algo le indicase donde podía estar. Aunque no fue su vista la que la encontró si no su oído. Velozmente acudió a la habitación de donde procedían los llantos. Mil imágenes se formaron en su mente, pero ninguna fue aquella la que se encontró.

–¡Menos mal que apareces! –Su madre le encaró. –Lo último que supimos de ti es que estabas en el norte del país. ¿Qué hacías allí? –Inquirió.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y que su hija no estaba sufriendo ninguna calamidad, simplemente le estaban probando multitud de ropas, se relajó. También se percató de que sus amigos tenían razón y que su familia solo supo donde había estado su forma humana.

–Cosas del Ministerio que no son de tu incumbencia. –La apartó de su camino y se acercó a la cama donde estaba la niña tendida.

Bellatrix y su suegra se las arreglaban como podían para ponerle a la niña una especie de vestido horrible. Normal que Atria lloriquease y se revolviese. Su madre intervino y finalizó la maniobra poniéndole en la cabeza un gorro que le quedaba enorme. El bebe estaba tan en shock por el vaivén de manos que finalmente se quedó callada. La pobre había puesto una cara que inevitablemente le hizo reír. Era la misma que ponía él cuando era pequeño y su madre le obligaba atender a todas esas reuniones de sangre limpias.

–Se ve preciosa con este. –Su madre hizo como se quitaba una lágrima de emoción.

Sirius no aguantó más y una carcajada brotó de su garganta. Se abrió paso entre las tres mujeres y le quitó el gorro a la niña.

–Pero si le queda enorme. Además ¿qué es esto? –Bailó el sombrero entre sus manos. –Parece una pequeña doxy. –Soltó el artículo en las manos de su tía y tomo al bebe entre sus brazos.

Atria cambió rápidamente la expresión de su cara y al ver a su padre sonrió. Hacia unas semanas que había comenzado a regalarle esas sonrisas y se le caía la baba cada vez que lo hacía.

–Es el traje ceremonial. –Bellatrix frunció el ceño. –Y si es horrible, por muy antiquísimo que sea… Le queda enorme y huele raro.

Asintió, ya le pareció raro no apreciar el olor tan característico de los bebes, esa ropa aplacaba todo. Dejo a la niña sobre la cama.

–Quitársela. A saber cuántos años llevará esto sin lavarse. –Su madre iba a protestarle pero antes de que lo hiciera, la interrumpió. –¿Para qué necesita un traje ceremonial? –Le preguntó a Bellatrix.

Esta no dijo nada y comenzó a quitarle la ropa al bebe. Se mordía la lengua y estaba nerviosa. Eso sí que era raro, ¿Bellatrix nerviosa?, eso no le dio buena espina.

–¿Por qué necesita mi hija un traje ceremonial?

Bellatrix continuó callada y sin darle la cara. Su madre y su suegra intentaron escaparse de la habitación.

–Vosotras dos. Ni se os ocurra iros. –Gritó. Las dos mujeres agacharon la cabeza y volvieron a su posición. –Bellatrix… –Insistió.

Tras acabar de ponerle a Atria su ropa, tomó a la niña en brazos. Aunque más que cargarla parecía parapetarse con ella. Eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

–Bellatrix… ¿De qué ceremonia estamos hablando? –Gruñó entre dientes. Hasta su madre y su suegra le miraron asustadas.

Tras varios segundos dudando su mujer finalmente habló.

–Para una ceremonia de… compromiso matrimonial. –Susurró.

Aunque lo hubiera hecho en voz baja, la había escuchado perfectamente.

–¡¿Compromiso matrimonial?! –Gritó. –¡Estáis todos mal de la cabeza! ¡Qué es un bebe por favor! –Le quitó el bebe de los brazos a Bellatrix. –¡Sobre mi cadáver!

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –Su madre salió al paso, mientras que Bellatrix y su suegra se quedaron rezagadas. –Es lo que la tradición manda. Esta niña no es tuya, ni mía ni de nadie, esta niña es propiedad de esta familia, y como tal, debe ser comprometida a un mago de sangre pura, Draco Malfoy. Así las sangres volverán por el camino de nuestra sagrada familia.

Sirius apretaba al bebe contra su cuerpo como si en cualquier momento alguien pudiera quitársela. Atria había comenzado a mostrar signos de inconformidad.

–¡Me niego! Yo soy el padre, y es el padre el que tiene que dar la autorización. –Concluyó. No había más que decir, el aún no sería el patriarca de la familia Black, pero sí que lo era de su familia de tres.

–No tenemos otra opción. –Intervino Bellatrix. –Al parecer esto es otra de las condiciones del Juramento.

–Debéis de prometer a vuestros hijos con otros sangre limpias en los primeros meses de su vida. Pusimos esa condición con el fin de que, en el caso de que vosotros no siguierais el camino que os dictáramos, vuestras descendencias si lo hicieran.

Las palabras de Druella le cayeron encima como un caldero de agua fría. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de punta a punta.

Salió de la habitación con la niña entre sus brazos.

–¡No!

* * *

Se encerró en su habitación. Atria se había calmado y dormía plácidamente en el centro de la mullida cama. Se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos.

–Lo siento. –Susurró. –No lo mereces. –Se tumbó a su lado. –No puedo permitir que te ocurra esto. La historia no se va a volver a repetir…

Miró al techo. Sonrió como un tonto al escuchar la respiración tranquila del bebe. Debía de hacer algo y poner fin a todo aquello. La opción que le habían planteado sus amigos a la situación con respecto a su hija, se volvía cada vez más razonable en su mente. Debía anteponer el bien de Atria, y aunque le doliese era lo mejor.

Se convertirá de forma definitiva en Canuto y así evitará que se cumplan las condiciones del Juramento, incluida la de tener que comprometer a su hija en matrimonio con alguien como Malfoy o cualquier otro mago.

Pero no podía volverse perro y dejar a su hija, por eso iba a seguir las instrucciones de aquel pergamino, que para su desgracia, se habían quedado tan bien gravadas en su mente.

–Es por tu bien cachorrito. –Le acarició la cabeza.

Se aseguró que Atria estuviera segura en la cama y salió de la habitación. Bajó a la cocina, debía comenzar a guardar algunas cosas que la niña iba a necesitar. Lo primero era su comida.

Para su desgracia se encontró con alguien más allí. Bellatrix. Intentó ignorarla pero no pudo.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –Recorrió la cocina buscando otra cosa que no la que había ido a buscar. Si guardaba en la bolsa que había hechizado la comida del bebe, Bellatrix se daría cuenta.

–Porque es lo que debemos hacer. A no ser que quieras morir… –Bellatrix terminó la taza de té y se levantó.

–¡Yo moriría por mi hija! –Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

Bellatrix se paro en la puerta antes de irse.

–Yo no la quiero, y tú lo sabes y lo sabías perfectamente. Así que no intentes juzgarme. –Se disponía salir.

–Eres un ser sin corazón. –Dijo antes de que se fuera. –Duerme hoy en otra habitación. No quiero verte.

Bellatrix salió finalmente y Sirius aprovechó para guardar los botes de leche dentro de la bolsa. Para su suerte no se encontró con nadie más. Fue al cuarto de Atria e hizo lo mismo con algunas ropas de abrigo. Las noches ya eran frías.

Primera instrucción del pergamino cumplida.

Entró de nuevo en su habitación y observó con descanso como Atria continuaba dormida en el centro de la cama.

Decidió continuar con la siguiente instrucción. Debía comprobar si la niña tenía algún tipo de hechizo rastreador. No le hubiera parecido raro que su madre hubiera hecho algo así. Suspiró. Era doloso tener que apuntar con una varita a un bebe. Una luz azulada salió de su varita y envolvió al bebe. Eso no pareció gustarle a la niña ya que comenzó a llorar. Seguro que le estaba causando incomodidad pero debía de hacerlo.

Tras unos segundos, la luz azul se apagó indicándole que sobre la niña no había ningún hechizo. La tomó entre sus brazos y esta rápidamente se calmó. Disfrutó de aquellos momentos antes de continuar con las instrucciones.

Se acercó a la ventana y a la pata de su lechuza ató una pequeña nota. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo. Se cercioró de que esta dejara los límites del barrio.

Miró al cielo. El sol ya se había puesto.

En unos minutos la oscuridad inundaría las calles y ese sería el momento indicado. Cuando escuchó como su familia terminaba de cenar y cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones, así como que Bellatrix se iba a la que había sido su antigua habitación, puso en marcha la siguiente parte.

Envolvió a Atria en una manta, la niña estaba tapada por completo solamente tenía una rendija donde apenas se la veía. La bolsa donde llevaba sus cosas la había reducido para poder meterla con ella.

Por último se convirtió en perro.

Agarró la manta con su boca y el peso del bebe dentro hizo que se asemejara a un bolso. Apretó los dientes. El bebe no pesaba mucho pero le temblaba tanto la mandíbula que temía no poder lograr su objetivo. Pero pudo y unos minutos más tarde conseguía salir de Grimmuald Place.

Intentó correr, pero el miedo a que el bebe se cayese le bloqueaba, el ruido del reloj del barrio marcando las doce, le puso nervioso. Hacia media hora que debía de haberse encontrado con aquella persona.

A lo lejos en aquel sucio callejón del centro de Londres, donde el ruido de la ciudad apenas se escuchaba, una persona le esperaba.

–Gracias a Morgana. –La persona se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Temía que hubiera ocurrido algo. –El hombre se apresuró a ayudarle con el bulto que colgaba de su boca, y amplió la rendija que cubría la cara del bebe. –Es preciosa…

Sirius no pudo evitar llorar. Sus pequeños aullidos despertaron al bebe. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero tenía que despedirse.

Aquella sería la última que vería a su hija.

Se convirtió en su forma humana.

–Sirius… –Se quejó el hombre. –Es peligroso. James me contó que…

–Lo sé. Pero tengo que despedirme de ella. Por favor solo serán unos segundos. –Suplicó.

El hombre finalmente accedió y le entregó al bebe.

–Iré a vigilar la entrada al callejón. Te doy cinco minutos.

Sirius asintió. Sabía que no eran suficientes, ningún tiempo del mundo sería suficiente para lo que iba hacer. Estaba a punto de dar a su hija para que fuera criada por otros como suya. Sabía que con la familia de aquel hombre estaría salva y crecería amada. Algo que él no le podía asegurar.

–Bueno… cachorrito. –Las lágrimas caían por su cara. –Este no es el destino que yo tenía pensado para ti. Ni si quiera tenía pensado uno, pero aunque me duela es lo mejor para ti. Llegaste a mi vida sin contar y sin duda eres lo mejor que ha podido salir de mí. –La niña le miraba, parecía que le entendía. –Nuestra familia no te merece por eso irás con una que te brindará todo lo que necesites. Crecerás fuerte, sana, te convertirás en una bruja excepcional y sobretodo serás libres e independiente para decidir sobre tu vida.

–Sirius… –El hombre había vuelto. –Es la hora.

Asintió. Miró por última vez esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos y a continuación depositó un beso sobre su frente.

–Te quiero.

Con todo el dolor del mundo entregó al bebe a los brazos de aquel hombre.

–Lo siento Sirius pero debemos de irnos. Es mejor que vuelvas a tu forma animaga.

–Por favor, prométeme que no permitirás que nada le ocurra. –Necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de esa persona. Era la única forma de que se quedara tranquilo.

–Te lo prometo. –Miró al bebe. –Mi mujer y yo la protegeremos con nuestra vida si hace falta.

Cerró los ojos, eso era lo que necesitaba antes de volver a transformarse en perro, volvió abrirlos ya en su forma animaga y observó como el hombre arropaba mejor al bebe. Finalmente salió del callejón al centro de la ciudad y se perdió en la multitud de la animada noche londinense.

Cuando su vista dejó de ver al hombre, salió del callejón corriendo al lado opuesto. Aquel lugar era el último sitio donde su familia sabría que había estado. Ahí se perdería su rastro para siempre.

Corrió y corrió entre las multitudes hasta que salió del centro y ser perdió entre la oscuridad de uno de los bosques cercanos. El corazón le dolía, era la peor experiencia que una persona podía llegar a sufrir. Tener que dar a tu hija a otra familia era doloroso. Otro padre seria el que la vería crecer, otro padre seria el que la educase, otro padre…

Llegó a un claro del bosque desde donde veía la luna llena.

Aulló.

Era el aullido más desgarrador que jamás había emitido.

* * *

Un hombre con gorro puntiagudo cruzaba la cerca blanca de una modesta casa en una pequeña ciudad en Devon. La casa en cuestión, no se veía faustuosa, era de planta baja excepto por una pequeña torre descentrada que la hacía ganar en altura. El jardín estaba cuidado con distintas flores que resaltaban sobre el verdor.

El hombre con un gesto de su varita cerró la blanca puerta de madera y continuó el camino de piedra hasta la casa. El bebe entre sus brazos emitía algún que otro sonido pero continuaba durmiendo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y el calor de la chimenea situada en el centro de la sala le recibió sonrojando sus mejillas. La mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sofá apoyándose en el reposabrazos, apartó con cuidado al niño, de unos dos años, que se agarraba a su cintura mientras dormía y fue al encuentro del hombre.

–¿Es ella? –La mujer observó por encima de la manta, aun insegura de tocar al bebe.

–Sí, es nuestra hija. –El hombre emocionado le pasó el bebe.

La mujer embelesada enseguida comenzó acunar al bebe mientras que la despojaba de aquella manta que se había empapado por la lluvia.

–¿Cuál es su nombre? –Preguntó temerosa. Era conocedora del origen del bebe, pero aun no se creía esa realidad que tenia entre su brazos.

–Su nombre es el que tú elijas. A partir de ahora, a ojos de todos será la hija que tuvimos y que no enseñamos al mundo por no encontrarse lo suficiente fuerte. Así que ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

La mujer sonrió. Volvió a tomar su posición en el sofá mientras que el hombre se sentó a su lado.

Despertaron al niño.

–Cielo despierta. –El pequeño abrió los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos. –Es hora que conozcas a tu hermana.

El niño finalmente abrió los ojos y se acercó a su madre.

–Cedric, te presentó a tu hermana pequeña… Delphini Diggory.

–Delphi. –Respondió el niño sonriendo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el brazo de su madre y observaba a aquel pequeño bebe que les miraba con sus enormes ojos azules.

La vida de Atria Black fue breve pero la Delphini Diggory no, y esta consiguió lo que su padre biológico no pudo…

Ser libre.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola! Pues este es el final de la historia, si lo sé ha sido triste (y eso que prometí que sería de humor) pero soy penosa para la comedia por lo que se ve. Además no encontraba sentido hacer una historia con final feliz con algo tan extremo como un juramento que obliga a casarse a dos personas y a vivir prácticamente atados hasta morir. Esta historia no la tenía tan planeada de ahí que haya tenido algunos altibajos con el tipo de fic, aun así estoy bastante satisfecha con el twist de final.**


End file.
